


Игрушка для монстра

by Vongue



Category: Heroes (TV), Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> Вонг<br/><b>Бета:</b> Addie Dee<br/><b>Размер:</b> макси, 23 576 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Дж2 Сайлар/Питер, упоминается Нейтан/Питер<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма, ангст<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Задание:</b> кроссовер с фандомом Heroes NBC<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> что, если однажды ты проспишь апокалипсис? Что, если однажды ты его устроишь?<br/><b>Примечание/Предупреждения:</b> множественные смерти главных персонажей, вольное обращение с каноном «Героев». Упоминание суперспособностей разной степени абсурдности. Бладплей, удушение, членовредительство, жестокость. Важно: обоснуй такой же, как в сериале «Герои» — пал в апокалипсисе смертью храбрых.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игрушка для монстра

***

Бывает, непроизвольно проскальзывают в голове дурацкие мысли, вопросы, на которые не хотелось бы знать ответов всерьез: а что, если прыгнуть с моста? Или не нажать на тормоза перед выскочившей на дорогу старушкой? Или лизнуть в шею симпатичную сокурсницу? Или оказаться на необитаемом острове? 

Пылинки весело кружились в косых лучах солнца, чертивших на полу вытянутые прямоугольники. Джаред пересчитывал их бездумно и каждый раз сбивался: модные окна, разделенные множеством перекладин, тянулись почти во всю стену. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять-шесть...

Он резко сел и рефлекторно съежился перед приливом головной боли — после вчерашнего следовало ожидать цунами, не меньше. Он вырубился — как умер, за всю жизнь на студенческих вечеринках так не надирался, а казалось, и не пил больше обычного. Ну, на то вечеринка выпускников и особенная. Он даже не блевал вроде, есть чем гордиться. Или не помнил. 

Голова не болела. Зато во рту пересохло убийственно, как в пустыне, и даже сглотнуть получилось с трудом. Джаред обвел комнату мутным взглядом и обнаружил на столе полную бутылку минералки. Упасть в ноги тому, кто ее сюда поставил! Вода оказалась противно теплой, но Джаред выхлебал одним глотком полбутылки, а затем, отдышавшись, оставшееся. Жажда все еще давала о себе знать, но жить стало можно.

Не считая дикого сушняка, Джаред совсем не чувствовал себя человеком, напившимся до отключки, — подозрительно, если подумать, но удачно. Вспомнилось, что надо позвонить родителям, обрадовать дипломом с отличием — за последние пару недель Джаред так завертелся, что едва обмолвился с семьей парой слов. И все же, что вчера было-то? Судя по отсутствию голых девчонок в поле зрения, Джареду хватило чести, или совести — или чего там еще — не изменять Хейли, но требовалось хоть для приличия восстановить картину того, что она пропустила и о чем должна пожалеть! Он поднапрягся, но память упорно подсовывала лишь одну и ту же сцену.

Зрение тогда слегка плыло от выпитого и скачущих по стенам цветных всполохов. В ушах гремела музыка, и Ники безуспешно пыталась ее перекричать, размахивая ядовито-ярким коктейлем. Джаред почти наяву, будто в замедленной съемке, видел бледно-голубой след, тянущийся в воздухе за бокалом. Содержимое, казалось, вот-вот украсит Джареду рубашку. Игнорируя опасность, он наклонился ближе, Ники рассмеялась, ухватила его за руку. Джаред расслышал только «где тише», затем его увлекли в комнату — где он и проснулся — и... и все. 

Ладно. Сейчас он отольет, выцепит кого-нибудь на кухне — всегда находится какая-нибудь ранняя пташка — и выпытает подробности. Кстати, который час? Казалось, что рань несусветная — возможно, из-за тишины, — но к жаворонкам Джаред себя не причислял.   
Наручные часы показывали семь утра восьмого июня. Восьмого. Июня.

Вчера было второе, железно. Джаред собственноручно рассылал сокурсникам жуткого вида приглашения авторства Хейли: на черном фоне красовалась вычурная фиолетовая двойка, он даже мог воссоздать в памяти шрифт, стоило закрыть глаза. А на восьмое сдвинули выпускную церемонию, и Джаред даже не успел еще сообщить об этом родителям! Сегодня не могло быть восьмое, никак, наверняка часы глюкнули. Он метнулся к электронному будильнику на столе — но тот утверждал обратное. 

Ужас отпустил так же резко, как нахлынул. Ха-ха, ноги можно ошпарить. Если шутник надеялся, что Джаред успеет наложить в штаны, соображая, куда делась неделя из его жизни, посмотрим, смешно ли ему будет после хорошего Падапинка под хитрый зад. 

— Мэтт! — завопил Джаред, выскакивая в коридор. Это точно Мэтт, больше некому. — Очень смешно! Это ведь ты, скотина, признавайся?

Он прислушался, невольно задержав дыхание на несколько долгих секунд. Никто не отозвался, не застонал недовольно, разбуженный, не прошлепал босыми ногами по полу.

— Эй! Есть тут кто? Тим! Ники! Мэтт!

Дом ответил тишиной. Джаред ломанулся на второй этаж, попробовал одну дверь, другую — ни души. На столах красовались бокалы с разноцветными остатками коктейлей, тарелки с засохшей закуской, тут и там сиротливо валялись пустые бутылки. В животе неприятно закрутило. 

Уши будто забило ватой, и Джаред непроизвольно вколачивал пятки в пол, разбивая тишину звуком собственных шагов. Куда, черт возьми, все подевались?! Ладно Мэтт, ладно Тим, Лидия и остальные, но Ники? Это же ее гребаный дом! Джареда не могли оставить тут одного.

За следующие несколько минут он обнаружил целый букет сюрпризов и ни одного приятного. Немая трубка стационарного телефона принесла пользы не больше, чем разряженный мобильный, ни одна розетка не пожелала делиться электричеством, а из холодильника, стоило его открыть, пахнуло кисло-сладким тошнотворным запахом, и Джаред поспешно захлопнул дверцу, не желая встречаться с его источником. На автопилоте он подошел к раковине, выкрутил кран. Тот скупо откашлялся несколькими каплями и затих.

Шутка не стоила подобных усилий, обвинения слетели с Мэтта шелухой. А даже если тот и виновен, Джаред согласился бы подарить ему сто баксов за просто так, лишь бы этот оболдуй оказался рядом. Или вообще хоть кто-нибудь.

Буйное воображение уже вовсю рисовало руины зданий и горы трупов снаружи. Но за окном привычно виднелась Атлантик-авеню, опрятные дома — и ни одного человека в поле зрения.

Узел в желудке затянулся окончательно. Часы все так же настаивали на восьмом июня, и, похоже, не оставалось ничего, кроме как им поверить.

Ком в горле Джаред сглотнул, и тот застрял где-то между ключиц — ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Перешагнуть порог дома оказалось так страшно, что вспотели ладони — а если в городе никого? Что, если Джаред проспал эпидемию, атомный взрыв или нашествие инопланетян?

Но ведь он-то жив. Значит, вариант с атомным взрывом отменяется, а инопланетяне… может, его забраковали и вернули обратно? Интересно, чем это он им не угодил?

Джаред глупо фыркнул, и неуместное веселье подействовало отрезвляюще. Он глубоко вдохнул, пересчитал ногами ступеньки крыльца и, обогнув дом, вышел к широкому проспекту.

Тот был пуст.

Джаред смотрел, не видя, и лишь пару долгих мгновений спустя мозг обработал картину.

Яркие утренние лучи солнца весело играли бликами на останках машин, образовавших затор на перекрестке в сотне ярдов от дома Ники. Светофоры слепо вглядывались в дорогу потухшими лампами, легкий ветерок лениво трепал пустые пакеты и обрывки бумаги, на горизонте к небу тянулись полупрозрачные столбы дыма. Что-то перещелкнуло, и Джаред, будто раздвоившись, глядел на себя со стороны: как медленно идет к груде автомобилей, словно скомканных гигантским кулаком. Как поднимает с асфальта оброненный кем-то бумажник, трогает пустую коляску, уткнувшуюся в витрину магазина, заглядывает внутрь. Кричит в пустоту, зовет, снова, и снова, и снова, и…

Солнце неожиданно оказалось прямо над головой, пекло макушку, а указатели сообщали, что за последние несколько часов Джаред продвинулся всего на пару кварталов. Еще недолго заняло вспомнить, что он обежал район по периметру, сорвал голос и не встретил ни одной живой души. Впрочем, мертвой тоже. Бирмингем вымер и опустел.

Щипать себя, чтобы удостовериться в реальности происходящего, показалось дебильно, только потом дошло, что засвидетельствовать некому. Лучше бы выставить себя дебилом, было бы перед кем. 

Джаред раньше не задумывался о том, насколько зависим от окружающих. Не от их мнений или советов, даже не от семьи или друзей, просто от ощущения близости других людей. Он никогда не оставался один. Шумные родственники, куча приятелей в родном Сан-Антонио, соседи по комнате в колледже, освобождавшие ее лишь для перепиха на пару часов по расписанию, — всегда кто-то находился рядом. Джаред летел в толпу, как мотылек на свет, а люди точно так же в ответ тянулись к нему.

Мысли текли медленно, неповоротливо, словно сквозь толщу воды. Отстраненно. Он жив и невредим. Это хорошо. Он один. В животе крутит от голода — надо поесть. Ближайший супермаркет совсем недалеко от дома Ники, Джаред, правда, ушел в другую сторону, и придется вернуться на три квартала, налево и под зеленую арку. Он один. Нужно составить список вещей первой необходимости, попытаться найти способ связаться… с кем? Если он выжил — должны быть и другие. Нужно их найти.

Если они есть. 

Он один.

Он один.

***

Сначала появилась боль. 

Без очага, без эпицентра — она окутывала саму суть, сочилась из пор, жгла изнанку век. Из горла рвался крик, но Сайлар не слышал ни звука — то ли сорвал связки, то ли барабанные перепонки лопнули. Боль обволакивала коконом, душила, рвала изнутри, не оставляя ни малейшего шанса от нее избавиться, и не будь Сайлар уверен в собственном бессмертии, решил бы, что это — ад, и его душа расплачивается за все совершенные грехи разом.

Если бы не был уверен к тому же в отсутствии души в целом и у себя — в частности.

Боль прекратилась так же резко, как началась, затем забрезжил свет. Из мутного тумана обугленными скелетами выступили очертания зданий, утонувших в каменном крошеве. Плотное марево застилало глаза, не понять — то ли до сих пор не проморгался, то ли действительно дальше нескольких ярдов не разглядеть ничего. Сайлар поднялся на ноги, споткнулся о чью-то конечность, взметнув облачко пыли, и, только прокашлявшись, удостоверился, что слух в порядке. Более чем в порядке — спасибо мисс Смитер, чье имя Сайлар за каким-то чертом помнил, спасибо Чарли. У дара абсолютной памяти имелись свои недостатки, как, впрочем, и у любой способности. Благо впереди расстилалась целая вечность, чтобы отшлифовать все и каждую.

Сладковатый тошнотворный запах ударил в нос, и Сайлар скривился от отвращения: земля под ногами побурела. Должно быть, тут на каждом шагу лежали трупы — буквально, тонким слоем. Ладно, наведем порядок для начала. Мама всегда заставляла с утра заправить постель и почистить зубы. 

Он сосредоточился, настраиваясь на нужную волну, опустил веки, представляя мертвые тела сгустками энергии, вдохнул медленно и глубоко и выпустил силу. 

Казалось, прошло не больше нескольких секунд, но когда он открыл глаза снова, ветер гнал тучи по ночному небу над бывшим Нью-Йорком. Пыль поулеглась, погрузив руины в беспроглядную тьму. Сайлар оглянулся, моргнул, запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

Такого он еще не чувствовал.

Сила бурлила внутри и вовне, переливающимся куполом над головой. Сайлар ощущал пространство вокруг на десятки миль, он стал больше своего тела, сильнее, и сейчас — мог все. Он встряхнул рукой, почти наяву наблюдая, как летят в стороны брызги энергии, и из-под земли весенними ростками вытянулись фонари, вспыхнули ярким светом. Вспаханный асфальт выровнялся, как под невидимым катком, поломанный зуб небоскреба засиял нетронутыми окнами, вобрав в себя часть каменного мусора с площади.

Сайлар прислушался к себе, к новым ощущениям. Потрясающие, несравнимые ни с чем, они почти затмевали понимание: от них следует избавиться и немедленно. К своему нынешнему облику Сайлар питал сентиментальную привязанность и не собирался повторять подвиг Петрелли.

Он мог бы, пожалуй, воскресить несколько миллионов человек — не переработай он их тела в энергию — или зажечь пару сверхновых. Мог бы слетать на Луну и обратно, но, право же, в детстве он не мечтал стать астронавтом.

Он просто позволил энергии стечь на израненную взрывом землю и дышал полной грудью, наблюдая, как восстанавливаются здания, затягиваются рубцы на стенах, покрываются почками сгоревшие ветви деревьев. Созидать оказалось почти так же интересно, как разрушать. 

Под окнами теперь шумел целый парк. 

Дом Сайлар воссоздал по памяти. Увиденный где-то в журнале «коттедж вашей мечты», двухэтажное чудо архитектуры с кучей тонкостей и хитростей, которые Сайлар расщелкал как орешки, благодаря способности понимать суть вещей и отложил в одну из бесчисленных ячеек суперпамяти. «Коттедж мечты» странно смотрелся посреди Центрального парка, но протестовать было некому. 

Во сне контроль над способностями ослабевал и подсознание вытворяло удивительные вещи. На полках сами собой появлялись и исчезали книги, безделушки, рамки с несуществующими фотографиями. Часть Сайлар уничтожал сразу, часть оставлял памятниками своему богатому воображению.

Питер появился на пороге несколько дней спустя — небритый, лохматый, с черными кругами под глазами. Выглядел отвратительно — хотя, может, и ничего для человека, взорвавшего полпланеты. Сайлар от неожиданности чуть его не придушил по привычке, потом одумался: вместе веселее. Удивление быстро сменилось злой радостью, затем предвкушением, затем — интересом. Питер молчал и смотрел, верхняя губа вздрагивала, руки сжимались в кулаки, и от агрессии, расходившейся от него волнами, кровь быстрее бежала по венам.

А потом он взял и отрубился.

Сайлар чуть не взвыл от разочарования.

Безвольное тело он плюхнул небрежным взмахом руки на кровать, не столько из гуманных соображений, сколько из-за того, что куча Питера посреди коридора мешала пройти. Полдня Сайлар маялся, ведомый голодом, жаждой знаний и новой силы, сопротивлялся желанию вскрыть дорогому гостю череп и посмотреть, как работает его удивительный мозг. Но оставаться одному не хотелось. Живой человек рядом являл собой полотно для бескрайней фантазии, не отказываться же от такого ради кратковременного развлечения.

Питер лежал неспокойно, мотал башкой, цеплялся пальцами за простыни. Глаза бегали под веками, между бровей залегла складка. Щелчком пальцев Сайлар брезгливо стряхнул на пол лохмотья, в которые превратилась одежда Питера, и обнаружил под ними сетку синяков и царапин. Похоже, после взрыва Питер не спал толком, не давая телу восстановиться и регенерировать окончательно — хотя хрен знает, как работает организм взорвавшегося человека. Пожалуй, это оставалось одной из немногих вещей, которые Сайлару не хотелось опробовать в домашних условиях.

Сайлар смастерил и повесил на стену гостиной часы. Поменял форму Центрального парка — никогда не любил прямые углы — добавил подвал дому. Слонялся, ища чем бы занять руки, и каждые несколько минут заглядывал в комнату к Питеру, пока откуда-то из прошлой жизни внезапно не всплыло воспоминание: больных кормят супом. Супы Сайлар не любил и не варил, но повод начать был хорош как никогда. 

Поглощенной энергии хватило бы, чтобы еще полгода освещать восстановленный Нью-Йорк, вздумай Сайлар поработать электростанцией. Что там несколько завалящих ингредиентов. Сайлар сосредоточился и любовно создал из воздуха куриную тушку, пару картофелин и пучок укропа. Завис, разглядывая дело рук своих и пытаясь сообразить, что делать дальше с этим добром. Да ну нафиг. Новой способностью было не наиграться. Изящный пасс — и вместо продуктов на столе появилась тарелка ароматного супа. 

Так-то лучше.

На вкус суп был точь-в-точь, как в детстве варила мама. Все верно — его Сайлар и представлял.

Питер не думал приходить в себя, очевидно требовалось время, чтобы полностью восстановиться. Но Сайлар сварил суп, а не съесть его было бы неуважительно.

Человека, обладающего способностью исцеления, убили раньше, чем Сайлар успел с ним встретиться, но ничего, он мог справиться и своими силами. Он, пожалуй, мог все, и эта мысль заставляла безудержно улыбаться. Положив руку на лоб Питера, Сайлар потянулся к нему мысленно, вслушался в самую суть, ища, что работает не так, что следует починить. Поморщился, старательно игнорируя взлохмаченную нервную систему, досконально прошелся по жизненно важным органам.

В следующий момент от Питера полыхнуло силой, Сайлар едва успел поставить блок. И осуждающе покачал головой:

— Перевернешь.

Питер скосил глаза на дымящуюся тарелку, распахнул их в удивлении. Придумать ответ у него заняло добрую минуту.

— Пусти. Супом своим можешь подавиться.

— Ты сам пришел, — прищурился Сайлар, легким движением ладони прижимая Питера к матрасу. — Мама не учила, что в гостях надо вести себя прилично?

Напоминать про маму, похоже, было лишним. Питер сжал губы, сузил глаза, и пришлось существенно добавить усилий, чтобы удержать его на месте.

Виски полыхнули болью, на мгновение Сайлар едва не потерял контроль. Нескольких секунд хватило, чтобы осознать, что происходит, поморщиться от возмутительно грубого обращения с телепатией и выставить блок.

— Пи-итер, ты же не думал, что будет так просто? — прицокнул языком Сайлар. И уточнил на всякий случай: — Значит, есть не будешь?

Сволочь неблагодарная, а? Можно подумать, это Сайлар виноват в локальном конце света.

Питер отрицательно дернул головой. Сайлар отпустил его резко — тот смешно подпрыгнул на кровати; заблокировал воздушную волну. И со вздохом нахлобучил тарелку с супом на немытую твердолобую башку.

***

Зажав колпачок в зубах, Джаред осторожно смазывал царапину антисептической мазью. Дурак, ну дурак же неуклюжий, а? Боль — пустяки, куда больше пугала опасность занести неведомую заразу и, пережив апокалипсис, по-глупому подохнуть от заражения.

В свою комнату в кампусе Джаред заглянул на пару минут: побросал в рюкзак самое необходимое, завис, выложил все обратно: «самое необходимое» можно было безнаказанно взять с прилавка любого магазина. Нерешительно вернул в пустое брюхо рюкзака фонарик, перочинный нож, бумажник с деньгами и документами. Отчаянно хотелось верить, что они еще понадобятся.

Задерживаться в опустевшем университетском городке смысла не было. Как и в любом другом месте. В одно Джаред верил твердо — цеплялся за веру, как за соломинку, — есть и другие... выжившие? Нет, лучше просто — другие люди. Инстинкт гнал вперед, заставлял двигаться, искать. Джаред, безусловно, считал себя уникальным и особенным, но не настолько, чтобы остаться последним человеком на земле.

Под конец второй недели он почти решил, что принял и осознал жуткую реальность, и тем меньше оказался готов к удару под дых — женскому крику, ясно и отчетливо разнесшемуся по центру Атланты. Джаред побежал на звук очертя голову и налетел на лопнувшую ржавую трубу. К тому моменту, как он доковылял до сквера, откуда слышался вопль, так никого и не обнаружив, штанина от бедра вниз вся пропиталась кровью. Похоже, двух недель хватило, чтобы поехать крышей от одиночества.

К счастью, аптек вокруг нашлось в избытке. Джаред дополз до ближайшей, без особого труда нарыл бинт и мазь со знакомым названием. Морщась, стянул липкие джинсы и промыл рану водой из бутылки. Как был, в трусах, уселся на стул за кассой и принялся сосредоточенно обрабатывать вспухшую кожу.

От тихого скрипа Джаред вздрогнул всем телом, вылив на себя остатки воды. Дверь скрывалась за стеллажом с пластырями, и Джаред, подскочив, замер, одновременно пытаясь ее разглядеть и вслушиваясь в звенящую тишину. 

Звуки шагов прогремели в ушах выстрелами. Не обращая внимания на капающую на пол кровь, Джаред рванул вперед, огибая короткий стеллаж. Но успел рассмотреть лишь высокую фигуру и взлохмаченные на макушке волосы, а потом скула взорвалась болью, в глазах замерцала звездная пыль и мир провалился.

— Чувак, очнись, — бормотали сверху и трясли за плечи. — Прости, я не хотел. Эй, приятель, ну? Давай же, приходи в себя.

Джаред проморгался, тронул скулу. И тут кровь, отлично. 

— Ты как?

Взгляд метнулся к взволнованно склонившемуся над ним человеку. Че-ло-ве-ку! Живому, дышащему, настоящему. Джаред невольно подался вперед, хватая его за руки и рискуя схлопотать по морде еще раз — но черт, он как никогда был готов подставить вторую щеку.

— Эй!

— Ты настоящий, — просипел Джаред и вздрогнул от звука собственного голоса. — Ты же не глюк?

Парень попытался улыбнуться, вышло криво.

— Слушай, прости, я не хотел. Не ожидал просто... О, черт! На что это ты так напоролся? Блин, надо обработать, перемотать, надо...

Вместе с раной незнакомец, должно быть, оценил и мокрые трусы, обтягивающие все, что не надо. Краска невольно бросилась Джареду в лицо, но он стоически сделал вид, будто всегда так разгуливает.

— Хей-хей, угомонись. Ты тут ни при чем, я раньше. Не поможешь встать?

Руку сжала крепкая ладонь, потянула вверх. Джаред восстановил равновесие и воспользовался моментом:

— Я Джаред.

— Дженсен. Всегда думал, что это исключительно дань вежливости, но — я чертовски рад познакомиться.

— Я тоже, — ухмыльнулся Джаред здоровой стороной лица. — Хотя первая встреча, если честно, так себе.

Дженсен смутился, взлохматил волосы еще сильнее. Взглянул на бедро Джареда и спохватился:

— Давай перевяжу? Я умею.

— О-о-о, хочу, очень, да. Ты врач?

— Нет, курс проходил. Садись... вот, сюда.

Дженсен выкатил стул из-за кассы, подсунул Джареду под задницу и склонился над его ногой.

— Уже мазал чем-то?

Джаред молча показал мазь, все еще зажатую в ладони. От облегчения, что он не один больше, кружилась голова, а конечности звенели так, что казалось, Джаред вот-вот то ли взлетит, то ли вырубится. Хотя, возможно, Дженсен просто его неплохо приложил.

— Так себе, — осудил выбор тот. — Сейчас найду что-нибудь получше.

Он отправился рыться в бесчисленных ящиках, попутно рассовывая по карманам джинсов и рюкзака коробочки и баночки, а Джаред принялся беззастенчиво пялиться. Ровесник, может, старше на пару-тройку лет. Походная обувь, удобная неброская одежда. Дженсен развернулся, и Джаред впился взглядом в его лицо. Правильные черты лица, упрямо сомкнутые губы, сосредоточенный взгляд. Дженсен казался самым прекрасным человеком на земле, таким, с которым не страшно попасть в передрягу и вообще ничего не страшно — но на адекватность восприятия Джаред не претендовал. 

Рану Дженсен и правда перебинтовал быстро и ловко. Выпрямился, переступил с ноги на ногу. Поднес было руку к лицу Джареда, но так и не коснулся.

— Лед бы приложить.

Джаред неожиданно для себя перехватил его запястье и стиснул крепко.

— Чего ты? — удивился Дженсен. Не делая, впрочем, попыток вырваться.

— Сейчас... ничего. Минутку.

Разжать пальцы воли не хватало. В голове роились тучи вопросов: как Дженсен сюда попал, как выжил, что знает, куда направляется. Но пока — пока было просто хорошо ощущать рядом живого человека, теплую кожу, биение пульса. 

Прошла пара минут, не больше. По щеке щекотно поползла капля, повисла на подбородке, капнула красным. Джаред чуть ослабил хватку, и Дженсен, мягко отняв руку, отмотал кусок бинта. Протянул:

— Держи. Оденешься, может? И это…

Джаред опустил глаза и снова бешено покраснел. Бросил взгляд в сторону подсобки, вспомнил живописно вывернутые окровавленные джинсы. Хорошо, на дворе лето, а за непристойный вид его вряд ли кто-то осудит. Некому.

— Подозреваю, мне нужны новые. Штаны. 

Дженсен пожал плечами, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть ухмылку.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь. Пойдем по магазинам?

От привычной фразы на миг показалось, будто последние две недели приснились в страшном сне, Джаред не в заброшенной аптеке, а в своем кампусе, а новый знакомый —давний друг. Кольнуло под сердцем, коротко и мучительно. 

Джаред закинул свой рюкзак на спину, фыркнул, поймав в стеклянных дверцах нелепое отражение, и кивнул.

— Пойдем по магазинам.

***

Телепортация пришлась бы кстати. Много чего пришлось бы кстати, например, люди, у которых можно поживиться способностями. Например, Питер, который вместо того, чтобы ожидаемо дать Сайлару в нос, исчез — как был, с тарелкой на голове. Сайлар уничтожил пару небоскребов и прочесал окрестности в поисках источника энергии, но, видимо, Питер телепортировался слишком далеко, в другой город, а то и штат. Впрочем, ничего не мешало ему оказаться и на другом континенте.

Причуды разнокалиберных знаменитостей стали как никогда близки: власть развращала. Пару месяцев назад Сайлар махнул бы рукой: подумаешь — Петрелли, какая, к черту, разница, где его носит? С другой стороны, пару месяцев назад тот не оставался последним человеком на земле. Ну, или на континенте. 

Сайлар хотел знать, где именно.

Верхний этаж послушно превратился в просторную студию с мольбертом у широкого окна, на столе услужливо появились кисти и краски. Выпадать из реальности, теряя над ней контроль, Сайлару не нравилось, но уж как что работало. Оставалось расслабиться и получать удовольствие.

Когда он пришел в себя, за окном светало, а удовольствия было получено мало как никогда. Спина ныла, в глаза будто песка насыпали. На холсте красовалось нечто, никак не связанное с Питером. Следовало сосредоточиться и проанализировать, вникнуть, что подсказало провидение. Но Сайлар устал, разозлился и заляпался цветными кляксами.

Дурацкая способность, и итог у нее дурацкий — хрен поймешь, как интерпретировать. И бонусом — руки по локоть в краске.

Сайлар в раздражении хрустнул шеей, почти уничтожил картину в порыве, но передумал. Вместо этого потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и решил: горячий душ всех спасет. Ну, тех, кто уже один раз выжил. И еда. Теоретически Сайлар не мог умереть от голода, и, наверное, стоило ради интереса поставить эксперимент. Но даже если обеды стали просто бессмысленной привычкой, урчание в животе хорошему настроению не способствовало.

Горячая вода приятно ласкала кожу, напор радовал, а пена едва ощутимо пахла хвоей. Вот как бывает, если все делать самому. Сайлар ухмыльнулся довольно. Поскромничал, надо бы сменить ванну на джакузи. И добавить бассейн во дворе — бассейн хотелось всегда. Сайлар закрыл глаза, откинув голову на бортик, и принялся перебирать, чего еще не хватало в студенческие годы. Самое время воплощать мечты в реальность. Раздражение постепенно уходило, а потом резко, как яблоком по темечку, долбануло осознанием.

Забыв вытереться и одеться, Сайлар взлетел по ступенькам в студию.

Человек на картине стоял спиной к зрителю, по пояс в воде. И упирался руками в невидимую стену — а не сдавался на милость кого-то за кадром, как можно было предположить. Со спины наверняка, конечно, не скажешь — а реалистичность стиля оставляла желать лучшего — но слишком светлый цвет волос подсказывал, что это не Сайлар и не Питер. 

А значит, они не последние люди на земле. И, развивая мысль, логично предположить, что у людей со способностями куда больше шансов выжить.

Голод — совсем иной — заворочался внутри темным, сладким предвкушением.

Но сначала предстояло выполнить предсказанное. Прежде чем сюда хлынут спасатели и захватчики со всех концов планеты.

Воздух был прозрачен и свеж, ни следа той пыли и радиации, что оставил за собой Питер. Не хватало лишь живности — белок, уток. Сайлар любил уток, он бы кормил их хлебом. Жаль, способность не позволяла создавать живых существ. Хотя попробовать стоило: в крайнем случае — сам же ущербного зомби и прикончит.

Сайлар дошел до пруда, подставил лицо робким утренним лучам и, развернув ладони, сконцентрировался. 

Солнечная энергия ощущалась совсем иначе. Дикая, яростная, подчинялась с трудом, жгла изнутри кожу, давила на виски. Сайлар вбирал ее, пока давление не стало невыносимым, не скопилось под веками, едва сдерживаемое. Он упал на колени и вложил все впитанное разом в мощный поток, ударивший искрящим столбом в небо. И тут же выгнуло, выжало до капли, оглушило диким криком; похоже, орал он сам. Последнее, что Сайлар увидел, прежде чем отключиться, — как переливчатый прозрачный купол в вышине мигнул и растворился в воздухе.

— Какого хуя происходит? — гундели над ухом. — Ты что натворил? Просыпайся!

Меж ребер глухо заныло и прошло. Затем прихватило бок пониже. Сайлар осознал, что его будят нежными пинками в ребра, и, не глядя, выбросил руку вверх. Голос перешел в хрип и неясное шипение. Сайлар перевернулся на спину и прикрыл глаза локтем, щурясь от яркого солнца.

— Питер, — обрадовался он и встряхнул его, приподнимая над землей. — Уже вернулся, так быстро? Признаться, не ожидал увидеть тебя раньше, чем через пару месяцев.

— Грей, пус-ти, — выговорил тот одними губами.

— Меня. Зовут. Сайлар.

Имя проступило на лбу Питера царапинами и осталось пунктирными капельками крови на затянувшейся без следа коже.

Сайлар поднялся на ноги и слегка ослабил хватку. Опрометчиво: Питер, глотнув воздуха, со всей дури швырнул Сайлара обратно на землю. Фокус сбился, и Питер, освободившись, воспользовался возможностью, пригвоздил руки Сайлара к земле.

— Сначала убьешь меня или сразу перейдем к разговору?

Питер скривился. Под его глазами залегли тени, а башку нестерпимо хотелось помыть. Не требовалось никаких способностей, чтобы понять: в голове у него — ад. Совесть — такая штука, с которой даже Сайлар не пожелал бы иметь дело, окажись он на месте Питера. 

Его хотелось починить. Скорее всего, в Сайларе говорила профдеформация — мимо неработающих или неточных часов он до сих пор не мог спокойно пройти.

— Я видел сияние. Это был ты? Что произошло?

— Тестирую новые возможности, Питер. Мне что, перед тобой отчитываться? — Сайлар попробовал хватку. Сущие пустяки. — Хочешь, посчитаем, кто больше народа убил?

Вырываться не пришлось. Сайлар ожидал новой попытки вторжения в свой мозг, но вместо этого Питер стек на пушистую траву безвольным мешком, вцепился в волосы. Качнулся взад-вперед и на миг показался совершенно безумным.

— Я не хотел, — забормотал он себе под нос. — Я не хотел, не хотел, я… Ты убийца. Я — нет.

— Ты — да, — ласково поправил Сайлар.

— Я не убивал, — по-детски совсем всхлипнул Питер. — Потому что… потому что нет трупов. Я был в Индиане, в Техасе... Там никого. Они не могли просто исчезнуть. Нью-Йорк цел. Этого всего не было, не было, этого…

Веселье мешалось с раздражением — если Питер слетит с катушек, станет скучно. Сайлар вздохнул.

— Ты устроил большой бум. И оставил за собой тот еще бардак. Я за тобой подчистил. Видишь, Питер, я оказался прав: я — герой, ты — злодей.

Кожа Питера вспыхнула огненными прожилками, ладони засияли. Еще немного, и можно ожидать новый «большой бум». Ладно. И пусть потом не говорят, что Сайлар не умеет быть великодушным.

Аккуратно распластав Питера по земле, чтобы не рыпался и не мешал, Сайлар склонился над ним и прижал пальцы к его вискам. Бережно просеял воспоминания, ощущения, чувства. Если чужая душа — потемки, то чужой разум — бесконечный блошиный рынок, чего там только не найдешь. Главное, не трогать память: для того чтобы с ней играть, не хватит тонкости телепатии. А переборщить и оставить Питера пускать слюни — ни в коем случае, Сайлар ведь его даже убить не сможет.

Хотя, если постараться…

Питер открыл глаза, ясные-ясные, взглянул в лицо Сайлару и — отшвырнул его на дюжину ярдов. Сайлар пролетел до ближайшего дерева, насадился спиной на короткий сук, как на вертел, и рассмеялся, прерываясь на то, чтобы откашляться кровью.

***

— Мне снится сон, — сказал Дженсен в Индиане.

На путь из Атланты до Индианаполиса они потратили неделю и пару стоптанных в хлам кроссовок. Надежда встретить других людей гнала вперед, и Джаред с Дженсеном, не сговариваясь, шли, пока хватало сил. Если везло, иногда удавалось проехать несколько миль на уцелевшей машине до очередного затора, и десяток часов они уже так сэкономили. Направление выбрали случайно — как говорил Чеширский кот, если все равно, куда хочешь попасть, куда-нибудь обязательно придешь. На ночь оставались в мотелях — отелях, кемпингах — что ближе стояло; могли зайти в любой дом, но от полупустых чашек на столах и разбросанной одежды становилось жутко: казалось, жильцы выскочили на пять минут в магазин и вот-вот вернутся. Только они не возвращались. Мотели создавали иллюзию, будто все в порядке: безликие номера с идеально заправленными кроватями никого не ждали. 

— Да? — рассеянно отозвался Джаред.

Мыслями он находился не здесь. Здесь вообще не хотелось находиться, ни морально, ни физически, даже смотреть со стороны, через экран телевизора, было бы, наверное, тошно. Если Джареду когда-нибудь еще случится пойти с друзьями в кино, фильм-катастрофу он точно не выберет.

— Нам нужно на северо-восток, — Дженсен дернул его за рукав, возвращая на землю. — Нас зовут.

— Что? 

Джаред взволнованно заглянул Дженсену в лицо, размышляя, не перегрелся ли тот на солнышке. Последние несколько дней они шпарили по солнцепеку, и Дженсен непозволительно долго тянул, прежде чем надел кепку. Волосы выгорели, на щеках высыпали веснушки, и, похоже, этим не ограничилось.

— Это не просто сон, — настойчиво повторил Дженсен. — Нам нужно идти в Нью-Йорк. Там люди.

— Пить хочешь? 

Нью-Йорк был ничем не хуже любого другого пункта назначения, но внезапная убежденность Дженсена — без всяких оснований — тревожила. За то короткое время, что они провели вместе, Джаред не раз благодарил небеса за такого толкового спутника. От мысли, что Дженсен мог поехать крышей, желудок свернулся узлом.

Дженсен поджал губы, отвернулся, явно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. И сказал неожиданно со странным отчаянием:

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе показать.

Он настоял, чтобы они устроились в тени деревьев, подальше от пустующих забегаловок — на вторую неделю от них начало тянуть гнилью. Джаред рванул к скамейкам неподалеку, но по пути встретился супермаркет, а запасы воды как раз подходили к концу. Дженсен уперся рогом и с полчаса пыхтел над заклинившей дверью: автоматические створки не разъезжались, как положено, толстое стекло не поддавалось. От собственной беспомощности Джаред едва не скатился в позорную истерику, копившуюся еще с горе-пробуждения в доме Ники и грозившую вот-вот перелиться через край. Спасло лишь, что он до сих пор не определился, любопытствовать или бояться, чего там такого собирается ему показать Дженсен.

Когда они добрались до скамеек — уставшие как черти, зато с многолитровой победой, оттягивающей лямки рюкзаков — тенек уже потерял свою актуальность. Солнце катилось к горизонту, раскрашивая немой город фиолетовыми тенями, жара спала.

Дженсен долго хлебал воду, роняя капли себе за ворот, затем уплетал хлебцы с тунцовой пастой, и, видимо, напрочь забыл о своем интригующем обещании. Джаред уже почти созрел напомнить, но Дженсен опередил.

— Смотри.

Джаред посмотрел Дженсену в лицо. Затем на переспелый банан в его руке — слишком мягкий и сладкий, но еще вполне съедобный. Обвел взглядом пустую площадь на всякий случай.

— Куда смотреть?

Дженсен не ответил, закрыл глаза, сморщился, будто от боли. Между бровей залегла глубокая складка, верхняя губа дрогнула, и Джаред было всерьез начал беспокоиться о психике нового — и единственного — друга, как лицо Дженсена разгладилось.

— Сюда, — сказал Дженсен и протянул Джареду неестественно-желтый пластмассовый банан. У Мэг в детстве была целая сетка таких фруктов, по десять центов за штуку.

— Это фокус такой?

— Сам ты фокус, — вспыхнул Дженсен яростью, какой Джаред от него ни разу не видел. — Это я. Сделал.

Джаред переваривал с трудом.

— Превратил настоящий банан в игрушечный.

— Да.

— А обратно можешь?

— Нет! — рявкнул Дженсен.

— Почему?

— Потому что баобаб, — Дженсен сник и устало потер руками лицо. — Мне сложно контролировать. Не всегда получается. С едой проще. Может, потому что я на ней тренировался.

Джаред запустил руку в рюкзак, нашарил перочинный нож.

— А это сможешь?

— А тебе ножик не нужен? — Дженсен помолчал и прищурился. — Ты мне не веришь.

Джаред виновато дернул плечом. 

Дженсен поднял голову, привстал, сорвал зеленый листок с ветки.

— Смотри внимательно, — вздохнул он.

Джаред впился взглядом в листок на ладони Дженсена. Прошла пара минут, не меньше, вены на висках Дженсена вздулись, на лбу выступил пот. Джаред перевел глаза обратно на ладонь как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как блестящая гладкая поверхность живого листа потускнела и подернулась сеткой переплетенных нитей.

— Держи, — устало выдохнул Дженсен и впечатал в грудь Джареда зеленый кусочек тряпки в форме сердечка.

Пауза затянулась на минуту, две — и лопнула, став невыносимой.

— Ну что? — не выдержал Дженсен первым. — Скажешь что-нибудь?!

— Почему ты показал мне это сейчас? — Джаред потер лоб костяшками пальцев. — И что за голоса в твоей голове?

Вечер обещал быть долгим.

Кровать в четырехзвездочном отеле Альмонд Хилл радовала закостеневшую от нагрузки спину. Джаред устал зверски, но уснуть не мог. Прокручивал слова Дженсена в голове, перекладывал с места на место. Пару недель назад он бы дорого отдал за такую новость, но сейчас она лишь добавляла абсурда происходящему. 

По словам Дженсена, «Люди Икс» основывались на реальных событиях.

По словам Дженсена, похоже, на востоке собралась группа выживших, один из которых обладал способностью — телепатией или чем-то вроде того — позволяющей передавать «сигнал».

— Почему его слышишь только ты? — спросил Джаред, резко поднявшись на кровати и совершенно упустив из виду, что времени — полтретьего утра.

— Возможно, потому что у меня тоже есть способности? — тут же отозвался Дженсен. Не спал.

— Может, и у меня есть! Спящие.

— Лучше бы ты был спящий. И мне спать дал.

Джаред замотался в одеяло, сел нахохлившейся гусеницей и впился взглядом в темноту, туда, где, по его расчетам, находилось лицо Дженсена. Долго тот не выдержал.

— Ну чего еще?

Джаред упал обратно, перевернулся на бок и уставился сквозь окно на бледный осколок луны.

— Как ты выжил? Из-за способности?

Он уже пытался узнать у Дженсена не раз и не два, но тот мялся, переводил тему и всем видом давал понять, что не хочет рассказывать. На этот раз он молчал так долго, что Джаред уже думал, не ответит. Но затем внезапно заговорил.

— Нет. Да. Не совсем. Мы были в пещерах, недалеко от Бриджпорта. Там новый аттракцион устроили — подземный тур на вагонетках. Посреди поездки случился обвал, я успел выпрыгнуть и откатиться к стене, повезло, наверное. Не помню. Я вырубился, а когда пришел в себя — никого не было. Я даже не знаю, как я тот завал расчистил, под конец, думал, сдохну. 

— С-способностью?

— Да. Кровь носом шла, голова кружилась. Я потом отдышался и вернулся — надеялся найти кого-то в живых. А там…

— Никого.

— Угу.

Не стоило, наверное, лезть так глубоко, но вопрос слетел с языка раньше, чем Джаред успел его прикусить.

— Ты сказал «мы». А кто «мы»?

— Я с сестрой, — слишком ровно отозвался Дженсен. — И ее подругой.

Джаред не умел утешать. И если честно, ему самому не помешало бы какое-нибудь завалящее утешение. Поэтому все, что он смог придумать, это перебраться на кровать Дженсена, нашарить под одеялом сжатую в кулак ладонь и стиснуть ее пальцами, крепко-крепко.

***

Жизнь наладилась. Питер не изобретал новых способов самоубийства, не впадал в пугающее оцепенение и не говорил о взрыве. Иногда, правда, Сайлар просыпался в агонии, приходил в себя после отключки и вытаскивал нож из печени, но за исключением подобных мелочей, Питер проблем не создавал. Стена в его голове работала, и Сайлар мысленно выдал себе диплом уполномоченного мозгоправа.

Питер остался и, видимо, счел, что тем самым сделал Сайлару огромное одолжение. Занял самую большую спальню в доме и запирал ее на ключ, а когда осознал, что ключ особо не помогает — удерживал дверь телекинезом, не теряя бдительности даже во сне. Сайлар ему позволял — чем бы дитя ни тешилось. Последнюю неделю было не до того: Сайлар одержимо искал выживших.

В понедельник, а может, в субботу или четверг — за календарем Сайлар не следил — он возвращался домой в скверном настроении. Центральный парк тонул в плотном мраке — конечно, от Питера никакого толку — и Сайлар раздраженно послал фонарям сигнал загореться. Перестарался: те вспыхнули и погасли, осыпавшись блеснувшими на миг осколками стекла. Сайлар рыкнул, снес небоскреб неподалеку и уставился в ночное небо, глубоко дыша. Казалось, разбитое стекло упало вверх и разлетелось сияющими каплями по иссиня-черному. Удивительно, как много звезд видно, когда им не мешает бестолковый свет города. Красиво. Сайлар потянулся вверх, осторожно пробуя обжигающе-ледяную силу. Впустил в себя самую малость, замирая от восторга, от ощущения величественной, спокойной мощи, и вдохнул жизнь в пустые фонари. 

Окна дома притворялись слепыми, лишь в спальне Питера мерцало неровно едва заметное пятно света. Опять плавит свечи. Упрямый и бестолковый — перенял способности Сайлара, даже пальцем для этого не шевельнув, а научиться ими управлять не хотел, чем бесил страшно. 

Сайлар перешагнул порог, и лампы ярко вспыхнули.

— Дорогая, я дома!

Без толку: заносчивый засранец все равно не отзовется.

Проходя мимо комнаты Питера, Сайлар обнаружил странное: открытую дверь. Приглашают — надо войти.

На стене напротив кровати красовался ряд набросков. Сайлар мимолетно подосадовал: Питер, не напрягаясь, рисовал будущее простым карандашом, а Сайлару приходилось измазываться в краске, как маляру, иначе никак. Дурацкая, дурацкая способность. Лучше бы научился у мамаши Петрелли видеть вещие сны. 

К одноцветным обоям с рельефным узором листы бумаги крепились канцелярскими кнопками. Кнопками Сайлар не запасался. Ха. Видимо, не так уж Питер пренебрегал способностями. 

— Опять никого, — пожаловался Сайлар, разглядывая эскизы. — Спасибо, что спросил.

— Рад слышать. Кому-то опять повезло выжить. Если этот кто-то вообще есть.

Питер сучил по привычке: рисунки точно показывали, что выжившие были. Девушка с короткими черными волосами спала, свернувшись калачиком, в огромной кровати. Высокий лохматый парень перевязывал ногу, зажав колпачок от мази в зубах. Пожилая женщина сидела на крыльце дома, закрыв глаза, и держала за руки двух маленьких детей. 

Питер как издевался, изображая исключительно людей — и ни одного знака, ни одного указателя, подсказывающего, где их искать.

Сайлар скомкал спящую девушку и запустил бумажным шариком в голову Питера. Голод не давал расслабиться, и хотелось от него отвлечься хотя бы ненадолго. Питер не отреагировал, не поменял позы, лишь прищурился злобно. 

— Можно, я вскрою тебе череп? — просительно заглянул Сайлар ему в глаза.

— Пошел к черту, — огрызнулся Питер.

Сайлар вздохнул и шагнул вперед. Остановился рядом, подумал и сделал еще шаг. Чтобы смотреть ему в лицо, Питеру пришлось неудобно задрать голову.

— Ну хотя бы чуточку. Мне скучно. Ты взорвал Штаты и теперь сидишь у меня на шее, за квартиру не платишь, еду не готовишь. А гребаные люди прячутся невесть где. 

— Бедный Гэбриэл. Тебя пожалеть?

Сайлар мысленно сдавил горло Питера и дернул воображаемую удавку вверх. Питер захрипел, заскреб пальцами шею и невольно поднялся на ноги. Отойти Сайлар и не подумал, они стояли нос к носу, и Питер, извиваясь, то и дело задевал бедрами его бедра.

— Меня зовут Сайлар.

Питер рухнул обратно в кресло, как подкошенный.

— Псих тебе имя, — просипел он, жадно глотая воздух. 

Сайлар склонил голову.

— Кто бы говорил. Совесть не мучает?

Питер помолчал.

— Нет. 

— Мог бы и спасибо сказать, знаешь ли.

— За то, что ты сделал меня монстром по своему образу и подобию?

Вот уж на что можно было и обидеться. За душой у Сайлара, конечно, имелись кое-какие грешки, но и здравая логика присутствовала с избытком. Будь он жалостливым придурком с гипертрофированным чувством справедливости, как некоторые, он бы не захотел мучиться чувством вины размером со вселенную без возможности вынести себе мозги в ближайшую вечность.

Впрочем, что с него взять, с Петрелли-то.

— Если я завтра никого не найду, то полезу в твой мозг, — предупредил Сайлар.

— Отлично, вот и договорились. 

— Ну, спокойной ночи тогда.

— Спокойной ночи.

На следующий день чудо, наконец, случилось. Сайлар почти подосадовал — он-то уже настроился на близкое знакомство с содержимым Питеровой черепушки.

Девочка-подросток выглядела, мягко говоря, хреново. С головой, видимо, у нее тоже неважно было, по крайней мере зайти в магазин и подобрать себе что-нибудь поприличней лохмотьев она не догадалась. Сайлару она обрадовалась как родному, повисла на шее, размазывая слезы по грязным щекам, зашептала скороговоркой «помоги-помоги-помоги» и не желала отцепляться, пока он не снял ее с себя осторожно усилием мысли.

Девочку звали Бет, она кашляла надрывно каждые пять минут, и, похоже, ей требовался врач. У Сайлара дома как раз один завалялся.

— Вот, — он накинул ей свой пиджак на плечи, перевел взгляд на босые, израненные ноги. — Наверное, голодная? Пойдем, найдем тебе обувь, а потом придумаем, что поесть.

Обувь нашлась быстро, Бет не привередничала — видать, находилась босиком. Зато брать одежду не хотела, бормотала о том, что «воровать нехорошо». Но Сайлар настоял.

А Питера дома, как назло, не оказалось. 

Сайлар постелил Бет в своей комнате, решив, что сам поспит у Питера — а тот, если вернется, перебьется на диване. Можно было изначально уложить Бет в его комнате, но мало ли, что придет в голову этому ненормальному, да и кровать Сайлара — самая удобная.

Сайлар проснулся ночью с одной мыслью: блядство. Его обвели вокруг пальца, как ребенка.

Хотя, с другой стороны…

Сайлар бесшумно прошел по темному дому в свою комнату. Хорошо, что Питер решил сегодня прогуляться и не мешался под ногами.

Девочка спала, свернувшись комочком посреди широкой двуспальной кровати.

Сайлар закрыл глаза, выпуская голод, позволяя ему пропитать каждую клеточку тела, зная: сейчас он насытится. Способность внушения давно будоражила его воображение, еще с тех времен, как Иден, сучка, всадила пулю себе в башку.

Бет даже не успела проснуться.

***

Утро будило ножом в спину. Солнечные лучи, заливающие опрятный гостиничный номер, заставляли со сна забыть, кто ты, где и с кем, а точнее — без кого. Вечерами свет фонариков и ночников на батарейках не давал ошибиться.

Джаред перевернулся на бок и едва не поцеловал стену. Тесно. Сзади — тепло. А, точно — они вчера с Дженсеном так и заснули рядом, сцепившись руками. Просторные кровати все же не были рассчитаны на двоих, особенно если один из них имел привычку спать в позе морской звезды. Джаред осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, снял с себя руку Дженсена, завозился, пытаясь выбраться, и нечаянно ткнулся утренним стояком Дженсену в бедро.

Черт. Счастье, что тот безмятежно спал.

Проклиная здоровый юношеский организм, Джаред наконец выпутался из одеяла, захватил бутылку воды и сбежал в ванную. Несмотря на беспочвенное чувство вины и не распускающийся узел в желудке, тело требовало своего.

Правда, в качестве «своего» в ближайшее время ничего, кроме собственной руки, не светило. И хорошо, если только в ближайшее. Джаред бросил тоскливый взгляд на мертвый душ, дразнящий бесполезным переключателем режимов, уткнулся лбом в прохладный кафель и закрыл глаза. Сомкнул пальцы вокруг члена, представил красивую полную грудь Хейли, мягкие волосы, нежную кожу. Провел кулаком вверх-вниз, выдохнул, расслабляясь, очертил пальцем головку. 

Где теперь Хейли? Что с ней? Что с ними всеми? Выжил ли кто-нибудь, кроме них с Дженсеном?

Вот где засада. Подобные мысли совсем не настраивали на нужную волну. А на абстрактное порно Джаред дрочить не умел — воображения не хватало. Хейли не было, никого не было, о ком Джаред мог бы думать без горечи и тоски.

В знакомых у него остался только один человек.

Ну, прощай утренняя разрядка.

Всю сознательную жизнь Джаред так тащился от женщин, что даже не задумывался о собственной — казалось, такой очевидной — ориентации. Но вопреки ожиданиям, член в ладони остался тверд и явно жаждал продолжения. Джаред осторожно скользнул рукой до основания и набрал воздуха побольше, будто перед прыжком в воду.

Ладно. Обстоятельства таковы, что хочешь не хочешь, а придется корректировать мировоззрение. Значит, Дженсен.

Например, его рот. Какая, в общем-то, разница, чьи губы плотно и горячо обхватывают член?

Картинка нарисовалась на редкость яркая: Дженсен опускается на колени, прикрывает глаза и вбирает Джареда глубоко, до самого горла. Воображаемому Дженсену нравилось, он урчал и причмокивал, облизывал ствол, как эскимо, а другой рукой ласкал себя…

Джареда выжало коротким сильным оргазмом — от мысли, как Дженсен забрызгал бы себе живот спермой, продолжая скользить припухшими губами по члену.

Отражение смотрело из зеркала очумелым взглядом, волосы торчали со сна во все стороны, румянец стекал с щек до самой груди. Вспыхнувший костерок стыда разгорался все ярче с каждой секундой. Мэтт обязательно прокомментировал бы происходящее, справедливо и жестоко, но Мэтта больше не было, и никто не собирался хлестать Джареда необходимой суровой правдой. Поэтому он выпалил сам, глядя в глаза зазеркальному двойнику:

— Я педик.

— Да? — отозвались из-за двери. Джаред от неожиданности дернулся, рывком подтянул трусы и неприятно прищемил член резинкой. — Мне начинать опасаться за сохранность своей задницы?

Ч-ч-черт. Джаред поспешно вытер сперму с живота.

— Я не в том смысле, — фальшиво отмазался он. — Твоей заднице ничего не грозит.

— Чертовски рад слышать. А еще больше я порадуюсь, если ты вылезешь из ванной и дашь мне отлить, пока я не лопнул.

Утренний Дженсен не был образцом человеколюбия. 

Джаред плеснул в лицо водой и наспех прополоскал рот, отчаянно надеясь, что и вправду отделался легким испугом. Мерзкое ощущение, что Дженсен каким-то образом обязательно прочитает мысли, никак не желало проходить.

В конце концов, были же у него суперспособности. Пусть и несколько другой направленности.

— Слушай, а обратно ты можешь? — поинтересовался Джаред за завтраком. — Из искусственного в настоящее?

Дженсен отвел глаза.

— Не знаю.

— Да чего тебя так ломает от этой темы? — не выдержал Джаред.

Дженсен посмотрел так, будто Джаред спросил, сколько будет дважды два. Дожевал хлебец с арахисовым маслом, тщательно смахнул с коленей крошки и, убедившись, что Джаред все еще ждет ответа, выдал наконец:

— Потому что, во-первых, я — фрик. Узнай кто, меня бы сдали в цирк или на опыты. А во-вторых, загреметь из-за такой дерьмовой способности на опыты крайне стремно.

— Во-первых, узнавать некому, — отбрил Джаред. — А во-вторых, ты не фрик, ты долбоеб. Особенный, поразительный, необычный — но долбоеб. Ты можешь научиться контролировать эту способность, и…

— И что? — В голосе Дженсена явно слышалось раздражение. — С чего ты вообще взял, что я могу ее контролировать, умник?

Джаред не знал. Но знал. Хрен поймешь, откуда.

— Интуиция? — пожал он плечами.

Дженсен сжал губы, поднялся и принялся собираться. Двигался он резко, скованно, и Джаред искренне жалел, что вообще начал этот разговор. Оставалось только присоединиться к сборам, и Джаред с тяжелым сердцем побросал немногочисленные пожитки в рюкзак.

— Я правда считаю, что это очень круто, — искренне признался он.

К тому, что его прижмут к стене, больно впечатав в нее спиной, Джаред оказался не готов. Дженсен смял в кулаках ворот его рубашки и основательно встряхнул.

— А я считаю, что тема закрыта. Ясно?

Лицо Дженсена оказалось так близко, что Джаред отчетливо видел и неожиданно длинные загнутые ресницы, и складку между нахмуренных бровей, и искусанные губы. Яркие и припухшие, будто недавняя фантазия воплотилась в реальность. Взгляд Дженсена сполз ниже, и на сумасшедшее мгновение Джареду показалось, что его сейчас поцелуют. Хотя Дженсен, скорее всего, прикидывал, куда половчее ударить.

— Ну и ладно, — позорно отступил Джаред, отцепил от себя руки Дженсена и, неловко подхватив рюкзак, бочком протиснулся к двери.

Ключ они благопристойно оставили на стойке администратора, будто это еще имело какой-то смысл.

Солнце заливало пустые улицы, больно слепило глаза, бликуя от стекол витрин и искореженных капотов. Джаред любил лето и любил солнце, но сейчас — с того самого злополучного дня после вечеринки, погода казалась насмешкой. Настроению куда больше подошли бы дождь или метель, низкие темные тучи и небольшой ядерный гриб на горизонте.

— В Нью-Йорк? — неуверенно спросил Дженсен, будто они не обсуждали это вчера. Будто хотел извиниться за то, что вспылил, но не мог заставить себя произнести в открытую.

Джаред не умел обижаться, и, если уж честно, сам был виноват куда больше.

— В Нью-Йорк, — согласился он, мысленно добавив: «Прощаю».

***

Питер был кинестетиком. Он гладил ребристый бок чашки — Сайлар специально для него такой обзавелся — теребил край рубашки в задумчивости, вел пальцами по стене, спускаясь со второго этажа. Он неосознанно вторгался в личное пространство Сайлара, а потом отступал, спохватившись. Он, правда, не знал, что в радиусе пары десятков футов все — Сайларово личное пространство. Сайлар всегда чувствовал Питера рядом, даже когда лежал на кровати, а Питер ему назло мусорил в бассейн травой и мелкими камешками.

Питеру не хватало прикосновений, не хватало людей рядом, а Сайлара за человека не считали — что было бы обидно, если бы не так лестно. Питер задевал плечом, протискивался боком, несмотря на то, что места вокруг более чем хватало, наступал вплотную, выплевывая обвинения в лицо. Ментальная стена приглушила его чувство вины — и, кажется, раздвинула рамки морали. Хотя кто знает, может, у нормальных людей так и бывает, если прихлопнуть пару сотен миллионов человек. 

Про Бет Сайлар ему не сказал — пока что — и тщательно блокировал поползновения пробраться в свою голову телепатией. Чертовски забавляло внушать Питеру мысли: сделать зарядку или помыть посуду — хотя обычно Сайлар грязную просто уничтожал. Стало не так весело, правда, когда в один прекрасный момент Сайлар обнаружил, что шагает куда глаза глядят, буквально восприняв Питерово «пошел к черту». 

Шлифовка способностей стала делом чести, и сопротивляться внушению, неосознанно перенятому Питером, оказалось возможно, хоть и не просто. 

Питер учился медленно. В основном на Сайларе, методом проб и ошибок. Условия были неравны, и Сайлар великодушно прощал: и бесчисленное количество покушений на жизнь, и вторжение в личное пространство — точнее, перманентное пребывание в нем — и разнокалиберные стервозные выходки.

Однако право капризничать Сайлар оставлял за собой не менее щедро. 

Посреди очередной перепалки его терпение лопнуло. Питер орал, брызжа слюной — буквально, и наступал все ближе: еще немного, и он улегся бы на Сайлара грудью, но внезапно осознал отсутствие расстояния и попытался сгладить неловкий момент: выбросил вбок руку, притягивая нож со стола. В любой другой день Сайлар не возражал бы подставить грудь под лезвие, но сегодня он надел любимую рубашку; да и нежелание Питера решать проблемы по-человечески уже порядком надоело. Сайлар отбил нож в воздухе, поймал Питера за запястья и сунул его ладони себе под рубашку. 

Тот охренел так, что аж замолк.

— Я живой, — мурлыкнул Сайлар. — Я живой человек, и я рядом, не надо далеко ходить. 

Губы Питера дрогнули, будто он хотел что-то сказать, но не находил слов. Руки он не убрал — возможно, потому что Сайлар продолжал их удерживать.

— Так что если тебе приснится кошмар, — продолжил Сайлар, вдохновленный успехом, — и захочется кого-то обнять, ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне под одеялко.

Питер отмер, отшатнулся, вырываясь из хватки, и больно впечатал кулак в скулу.

— Вот так всегда, — пожаловался Сайлар в пустоту: Питер уже испарился в неизвестном направлении.

У Сайлара, между прочим, тоже имелись вполне естественные потребности, и стоило ему лишь подумать правильно, как Питер с готовностью поспешил бы их удовлетворить. Но так казалось неинтересно. Куда заманчивее выглядела идея прогнуть Питера под себя, слепить новую форму из гибкой глины его сути, заставить его хотеть — и просить. Общения, присутствия, ласки. Может, убийства разок.

Питер вернулся два дня спустя, и он сиял. Не буквально — способность излучать радиацию после памятного события он таки взял под контроль. Питер дрожал от какой-то сумасшедшей радости ¬— будто окончательно съехал с катушек. Ну или вернулся в прошлое и исправил свою ошибку Учитывая, что они все еще находились там, где находились, Сайлар бы поставил на первое.

— Расскажи, — потребовал он, открывая внутренний кран, щедро выпуская силу.

Питер сопротивлялся долгие две секунды. Сайлар едва не начал беспокоиться, что способность дала сбой.

— Я нашел. Нашел людей, — выпалил Питер наконец. — Они говорят, что есть выжившие, больше, по всем Штатам. Они…

Он неожиданно нахмурился, захлопнул рот, глубоко вдохнул и спросил тихо и угрожающе:

— Думал, я не пойму?

Сайлар ухмыльнулся.

— Засекал время, сколько у тебя займет догнать.

— Ну, я догнал уже давно, спасибо большое, — Питер помолчал, сжав кулаки. — Откуда у тебя эта способность?

— Не хотел тебя расстраивать, но, кажется, я нашел людей раньше.

Способность внушения, выкрученная с обеих сторон на всю катушку, действовала на разговор сывороткой правды. Пряным оттенком безумия. Не совсем входило в планы Сайлара, но ему нравилось. 

Питер прищурился, скривил губы. Догадался.

— Сукин ты сын, — он шагнул ближе. Опять неосознанно искал близости, тянулся к теплу.

— Хочешь подробностей?

— Хочу, чтоб ты сдох.

— Питер, Питер. Ты же нашел себе стадо овечек. Почему не остался с ними, не повел к свету, как примерный пастух? Зачем ты вернулся?

Сайлар медленно-медленно качнулся вперед. Питер шумно выдохнул, воздух прокатился по коже теплой волной.

— Я не могу их защитить от тебя, — неожиданно рассудительно признался Питер. — Но я могу попробовать удержать тебя на расстоянии.

Какая самоотверженность. Сайлар фыркнул. Лицо Питера вновь приняло героическое выражение великомученика, которому предстояло спасти чирлидера — мир — Нью-Йорк — стадо овечек — нужное подчеркнуть.

— Пит, — ласково шепнул Сайлар. — Ты даже сам не способен удержаться от меня на расстоянии. Просто признай.

Питер рассмеялся.

— Думаешь, ты настолько неотразим?

— Уверен. Думаешь, ты сможешь меня удержать — где-либо? От чего-либо?

Питер упрямо вздернул подбородок.

— А если бы я предложил тебе свои способности? В обмен на то, что ты не тронешь этих людей.

Сайлар вздохнул.

— Чертовски заманчивое предложение, но, к сожалению, вынужден отказаться. Знаешь, мне необязательно убивать, чтобы забрать способность. Это, скорее, приятное дополнение, — Питера передернуло, и Сайлар ухмыльнулся. — В общем, я уже пытался разобрать тебя на составные. Не надо так смотреть, будто я тебя обесчестил во сне. То есть да, во сне, но я всего лишь слегка пошуршал в твоей черепушке.

— И что?

— Не вышло, — честно признался Сайлар. — Твоя способность мимикрии — следствие эмпатии, ты перенимаешь способности не сознательно, не ведаешь, что творишь. Оно не идет от мозга. В общем, что с тебя взять.

— Я все равно попробую.

Сайлар только руками развел. Вперед и с песней, ему веселей.

Как Питер приподнимается на цыпочках и впивается в его губы не поцелуем — укусом — Сайлар, будто предсказав будущее, увидел за долю секунды до того, как это произошло.

***

Человек появился на горизонте тенью, длинной и узкой в лучах заката, и поначалу Джаред решил — почудилось. Он уже раскрыл рот спросить Дженсена, видит ли он то же самое, как тень начала двигаться. Они с Дженсеном переглянулись и молча прибавили шагу. Человек. Живой. Кто бы он ни был. Счастье!

Не такое уж оказалось счастье, особенно когда тощий, помятый жизнью — или апокалипсисом — тип достал пушку и нацелился Дженсену в голову.

От осознания, что сейчас Джаред либо отдаст концы, либо потеряет Дженсена, противно ослабели колени, конечности налились свинцом. Обидно и глупо — пережить конец света и помереть от рук свихнувшегося придурка. Джаред подобрался внутренне, еще толком не решив, бежать или заслонить Дженсена грудью, и примиряющее поднял руки.

— Хей! Друг, это лишнее, мы пришли с миром. Мы тоже ищем выживших. Идем в Нью-Йорк. Хочешь с нами?

— Он найдет нас, — заулыбался незнакомец, и стало ясно, что он окончательно и бесповоротно поехал крышей. — Он найдет нас всех. Сожрет наши мозги. Выживет только один. Я выживу! Я должен выжить! Вы — мясо.

Похоже, на переговоры надеяться не приходилось. Джаред судорожно попытался придумать, что сказать, как потянуть время, а Дженсен неожиданно шагнул вперед. Приложил ладонь к дулу револьвера, и Джаред как во сне услышал короткий сухой щелчок. Зажмурился против воли, и перед закрытыми веками красочно разлетелись кровавые ошметки: пуля прошила ладонь насквозь и вошла Дженсену прямо в грудь. Воображаемый Дженсен упал на тротуар, и Джаред сжался, ожидая звук удара. Прошла секунда — другая, третья. Джаред осторожно приоткрыл глаза.

Дженсен стоял прямо, сосредоточенный и живой. На рубашке его расползалось мокрое пятно, а горе-убийца держал в руке водяной пистолет.

В конце концов способность Дженсена оказалась не такой уж бесполезной.

Драться Джаред не умел, когда-то в глубоком детстве родители пытались отправить его учиться каратэ, но особых успехов он не добился. Однако в экстренных случаях, следовало отметить, у него был отменный хук правой. Парень отлетел на пару ярдов и упал на асфальт, не подавая признаков жизни.

— С ним же все…

— Беги! — рявкнул Дженсен, и Джаред не посмел ослушаться.

Когда они подлетели к уцелевшей, хоть и повидавшей виды Хонде, легкие горели огнем. По относительно свободной дороге посчастливилось доехать почти до самого Фейетвилла — на въезде уперлись в автосвалку. Впрочем, даже не будь ее, прокатиться дальше не вышло бы: стрелка на индикаторе бензобака почти целовала ноль. Джаред заглушил мотор.

Тело противно гудело, хотя за сегодня они с Дженсеном и дюжины миль не прошли. Джаред так сильно хотел найти людей, так бредил желанием встретить хоть кого-нибудь, что даже не задумывался о том, что встреча может выйти боком.

На плечо осторожно легла теплая ладонь, Джаред подскочил и едва не треснулся головой о мягкую обивку потолка.

— Эй, — нахмурился Дженсен. — Ты в порядке? 

— Да, — на автомате соврал Джаред и отрицательно помотал головой. Спохватился: — Нет. Я…

Слова на язык не шли. Джаред поджал губы и наконец нашел в себе силы посмотреть Дженсену в глаза. Пальцы на плече сжались чуть крепче — оказалось, Дженсен руку так и не убрал.

— Я понимаю. Но пора двигать. Мы тут уже полчаса сидим. Надо поесть и найти, где остаться на ночь.

Джаред медленно кивнул. Странно — ему казалось, они только что остановились, максимум минут пять назад.

К счастью, вывеска мотеля — «Красные крыши» — торчала ярдах в ста. Джаред до сих пор морально не созрел вламываться в опустевшие дома, но понимал, что сегодня далеко не уйдет. Дженсен держался на удивление хорошо — мужественно завернул в ближайший супермаркет, оставив Джареда ждать снаружи, затем довел его до «Красных крыш» и всунул в руки ужин бойскаутов. Джаред даже пристыдился, что так расклеился.

— Шпасибо, — от души сказал он с набитым ртом. — Не фнаю, как у тебя полуфаефа так…

— Прожуй, — поморщился Дженсен. — И не стоит.

Джаред послушно захлопнул рот. Дженсен залип, глядя в окно, и отмер, лишь когда сгустились сумерки и в комнате стало темно. Выудил светодиодную лампу, привычно сменил батарейки — светильник жрал, как не в себя, каждый вечер требовал новые — и сказал неожиданно:

— Я рад, что встретил тебя.

И смутившись, отвел глаза. Джаред развеселился — расклеился-то не только он — а затем вдохнул полной грудью. Будто только теперь ком, застрявший в горле с утра, наконец рассосался.

Джаред поднялся на ноги, попутно смахнул со стола крошки и шагнул к Дженсену, собираясь сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Взаимно, чувак» или «А я-то думал, я один тут раскис». Но не успел.

Губы Дженсена были сухими и мягкими, щетина — колкой. Близость другого человека оказалась так хороша, так желанна, что в первый момент простое физическое удовольствие напрочь отключило мозг. Джаред подался к чужому теплу всем телом, прильнул к груди грудью, зафиксировал ладонями лицо, удерживая и привычно поворачивая чуть вбок, чтобы удобнее было исследовать языком рот. Влажный, и жаркий, и жадный, и вкусный — даже несмотря на привкус консервированного горошка. Впервые с того-самого-дня у Джареда ненадолго получилось забыть о реальности, упасть в ощущения с головой. 

Стоило поймать себя на этой мысли, как Джаред шмякнулся о пресловутую реальность со всего размаха.

Он отпрянул, уперев Дженсену в грудь растопыренную ладонь, и заморгал, пытаясь осознать, что неправильнее: легкость, с которой он отключился от происходящего, желание, вспыхнувшее в момент, или то, что все вышеперечисленное не вызывало протеста.

Дженсен испугался куда больше: распахнул глаза и рот, видимо, собираясь оправдываться или извиняться. Джаред замотал головой — с него на сегодня потрясений хватило — стиснул одной рукой плечо Дженсена, другой надавил ему на затылок и привлек к себе, обнимая и баюкая, как ребенка. Пытаясь передать мысленно, потому что озвучить храбрости не хватало: все окей, парень, все хорошо, мне это нужно, тебе это нужно, не загоняйся, умоляю. Дженсен замер, уткнувшись носом Джареду в сгиб шеи, застыл изваянием и лишь спустя пару минут расслабился, осел в руках, намертво вцепившись пальцами в рубашку. Будто услышал. Было неудобно, Дженсен растекся всем весом, отчего пришлось отклониться назад, но Джаред не рисковал поменять позу — так и стоял, слегка поглаживая короткостриженый затылок и повторяя:

— Все хорошо, я здесь. Я рядом, все хорошо. Все хорошо.

***

Питер выглядел так, будто по нему прошлось стадо слонов. Сайлар подхватил его телекинезом, довел до дивана и сел рядом, приобняв. На прикосновения Питер реагировал такой смесью желания и отвращения, что не провоцировать было совершенно невозможно.

— Что случилось? — проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза Сайлар.

Питер безразлично смотрел куда-то под шкаф. Сайлар проследил траекторию взгляда на всякий случай. Под шкафом, как и следовало ожидать, не оказалось ничего: ни пыли, ни трупов.

В сознание Сайлара Питер ворвался резко и без предупреждения, пробил привычно выставленный блок, перевернул все вверх дном, будто взломщик. Сайлар от неожиданности отшвырнул чокнутого придурка от себя, как назойливое насекомое, и прихлопнул к дивану. Питер становился сильнее, медленно, но верно прогибал под себя свою силу, что радовало и беспокоило в равной степени. 

— Я хочу знать как! — заорал Питер, неистово извиваясь в невидимой хватке. — Покажи мне! Как вернуть все обратно! Как все исправить!

О. Шестеренки и винтики встали на свои места, стрелка размеренно зашагала по кругу.

— Ты попробовал, — констатировал Сайлар. — И понял на собственной шкуре, что шутки со временем плохи. Почему, скажи мне, люди такие глупые? Разве ты не знаешь об эффекте бабочки? 

Он скорбно покачал головой и сел рядом, прибавив силы, чтобы не схлопотать ненароком коленом по челюсти.

— Рассказывай, — велел он. — _Рассказывай._

Питер потух так же резко, как вспыхнул. Помолчал долгие несколько минут, ясно давая понять, что насобачился сопротивляться Сайларовой силе убеждения, и заговорил — сам.

— В первый раз погиб Нейтан и я взорвался раньше времени. Во второй — вместо меня взорвался Тед. В третий — ты. В четвертый я убил тебя и Теда. Я все сделал правильно. 

— И что?

— И сжег планету.

Сайлар хохотнул довольно и на радостях отпустил Питера.

— Видишь, Пит, мы с тобой в наилучшей из возможных реальностей. Мы есть друг у друга. Ты должен меня ценить.

Совету Питер не внял, вместо этого полез с кулаками. 

— У тебя сверхчеловеческая сила! — пытался воззвать Сайлар к голосу разума. — Телекинез! Радиоактивность! И всему этому ты предпочитаешь банальную драку?

Видимо, так и было. Сайлар вздохнул, перестал барахтаться и лишь блокировал особо яростные выпады — в основном телекинезом, в рукопашной он никогда не был силен. Питера хватило ненадолго, взрыв мира, видать, дался ему нелегко. На последних ударах кулаки с трудом достигали цели, и Сайлар сжалился: придавил Питера к себе, зажав его руки между телами и не оставляя выбора, кроме как угомониться. Питер обмяк, и стадия гнева на том закончилась. Следующую Сайлар пережидал в горизонтальном положении, пока Питер, уткнувшись лицом ему в сгиб шеи, трясся сверху от сухих рыданий.

«Так не пойдет», — капризно думал Сайлар, машинально поглаживая дурную башку. Питер обладал столькими чудесными способностями. Пусть их не получалось перенять, но можно было изучать со стороны. Если постараться, вдвоем они сумели бы создать новую планету или небольшую вселенную, они могли бы стать богами!

А вместо этого Питер бился о стекло бестолковой мухой и надрывался, пытаясь исправить фиксированное событие в пространственно-временном континууме. Хотя, конечно, в отличие от Сайлара, он не осознавал, что оно таковым является.

Питер поломался, и его следовало починить. Но для этого как минимум требовалось желание самого пациента.

— Ш-ш-ш, ну, перестань. Питер. Питер! — Сайлар отцепил Питера от себя, посадил рядом. — Я могу помочь. Но мне нужно твое согласие.

— Ты можешь все исправить? — недоверчиво скривился Питер.

— Нет. Но я могу сделать лучше. Тебе.

— С каких пор ты записался в психологи?

— Я знаю, как устроены вещи, помнишь? — терпеливо пояснил Сайлар и для убедительности постучал по лбу Питера двумя пальцами. Есть кто дома? — Я знаю, как работают твои шестеренки. И как не работают. Я могу тебя починить. Но ты не должен мешать.

Питер думал долгие пару минут. Потер покрасневшие глаза, заправил за ухо сальную прядь и спросил на удивление рассудительно:

— Зачем тебе это?

— Здесь не так много развлечений, ты не заметил? Почему бы мне для разнообразия не подлатать одного завалящего Петрелли?

Питер фыркнул. Хорошее начало. Похоже, можно сделать и следующий шаг.

— Хочешь, посмотри сам, — вкрадчиво предложил Сайлар. — Я не буду сопротивляться.

Он расслабился, сконцентрировавшись на образе прежнего Питера — до взрыва. На том, как пылко тот верил в благое дело, как отчаянно стремился к своей цели, искренне и бескорыстно помогал другим. На том, как хотел быть особенным. Сайлар тоже хотел его особенным. Вполне искренне. Даже больше: он хотел себе равного.

Если не сопротивляться, чужое присутствие в голове совершенно не ощущалось.

— Ты псих, — подытожил Питер, но как-то неуверенно. 

Сайлар открыл глаза. Питер сидел, наклонившись вперед, будто заглядывал ему в голову буквально; зрачки расширились, губы приоткрылись. Сайлар медленно завел руку за спину и едва заметно подался ближе, мысленно оттолкнувшись от стены.

— Я пережил конец света. Мне положено.

Питер почти не поморщился.

— Одно условие, — неожиданно заявил он. — Нет, два. Ты не манипулируешь мной и не лезешь мне в голову без разрешения.

— Только если соглашение будет обоюдным.

— Идет, — сказал честный Питер, и Сайлар ему поверил. 

Дурачок, мог бы попросить не убивать никого.

— Ага, — фыркнул Питер. — А еще я мог бы попросить тебя не дышать.

— Умный мальчик, — склонил Сайлар голову набок. — А теперь брысь из моего мозга. И закрепим сделку.

Питер вопросительно приподнял брови и явно только сейчас осознал отсутствие расстояния между ним и Сайларом. Назад он дернуться не успел: Сайлар подставил воздушную ладонь и Питер мягко спружинил ему прямо в руки.

— Ты же хотел, — мурлыкнул Сайлар. — Первый шаг к душевному равновесию — признание своих желаний.

Рот Питера был восхитительно вкусным. Нежным, свежим, сладким. Сайлар облизал его губы, легонько рассек нижнюю посередине и коснулся кончиком языка, чувствуя, как затягивается порез, оставляя после себя лишь слабый металлический привкус. Питер рыкнул недовольно и укусил в отместку. Больно. Сайлар рассмеялся ему в рот. Не отрываясь, мысленно потянул вверх край футболки, приложил раскрытую ладонь к плоскому животу, повел выше. Гладкий, жаркий, как печка. Приятный на ощупь.

И все закончилось: тепло кожи, сбитое дыхание, влажный язык — пропали разом. Сайлар недовольно закатил глаза, поднялся на ноги и прижал ладонью затвердевший член. 

Привычка Питера исчезать в самый неподходящий момент здорово раздражала.

Но ничего, Сайлар его отучит.

***

Стало легче.

Мало что изменилось — по сути, почти ничего. Только теперь можно было безнаказанно ткнуться губами в губы, или устроить руку на колене, сидя в машине, или прижаться плечом к плечу. Они не обсуждали — да и чего обсуждать? Дженсен, оправившись после первого шока, виртуозно исполнил трюк «расслабиться и получать удовольствие». Джаред решил следовать примеру. Он привык больше полагаться на эмоции и интуицию — и те его редко подводили — но даже если мыслить исключительно рационально, они с Дженсеном нуждались друг в друге. Во многих смыслах. И если возможность перед сном прижаться к обтянутой хлопком спине давала силы подняться следующим утром — то, решил Джаред, да будет так. 

Теперь он мог пялиться, не испытывая жгучего стыда каждый раз, когда они с Дженсеном встречались взглядами. Раньше Джаред позволял себе лишь коситься украдкой, мучительно пытаясь разобрать бардак в голове: всего лишь физическая реакция или нечто большее? Отсутствие выбора или искреннее желание? Первое выглядело куда логичнее. С кем бы Джареда ни свела судьба, рано или поздно моральные принципы дали бы сбой, и слава богу, что в спутники не достались двенадцатилетняя девочка или священник преклонных лет. В конце концов, грудастая блондинка могла обломиться только в дешевом зомби-ужастике. А умная грудастая блондинка с неисчерпаемым запасом полезных навыков, как у Дженсена, и для зомби-ужастиков — фантастика.

Как ни крути, выходило, что на месте Дженсена мог оказаться кто угодно. И Джаред точно так же тянулся бы к нему — или к ней — восхищался, любовался… 

Но Джаред встречался с Дженсеном взглядом, и губы сами расползались в улыбку, а пальцы тянулись коснуться теплой кожи — все еще осторожно, все еще неуверенно. Дженсен явно смущался, но отвечал на улыбку, закрывал глаза и, кажется, даже дыхание задерживал ненадолго, подаваясь навстречу ладони. Их обоих непреодолимо тянуло друг к другу, и да, конечно, нехватка людского тепла, и общения, и простой физической близости…

Только почему тогда от мысли, что Дженсена придется делить с другими людьми, под солнечным сплетением закручивался маленький торнадо?

Нет, Джаред хотел найти выживших, искренне хотел. И сам не мог понять, зачем делает все, что только можно сделать, не вызывая подозрений, чтобы оттянуть прибытие в Нью-Йорк.

От Фейетвилла пришлось несколько дней идти пешком: стоило найти относительно целое транспортное средство, как через полмили приходилось с ним расставаться из-за очередного затора. Даже пара машин умудрялась улечься, полностью блокируя путь, а по обочинам, за оградой, резкий спуск вел к полосе деревьев, исключая возможность объезда.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что в Северной Каролине такой зверский трафик, — Дженсен в сердцах хлопнул дверцей очередного автомобиля, оказавшегося бессильным перед тушей перевернутого грузовика. У Дженсена оставалось всего литра два воды, у Джареда — и того меньше, а заправочной станции и на горизонте не маячило. Часов через пять, если им не посчастливится срезать путь, они прикончат все запасы.

Впрочем, насчет трафика Дженсен попал пальцем в небо: до следующей машины они пилили почти час, не встретив ни единого препятствия на пути.

Но оно того стоило.

Новенький — разве что немного запыленный — Бентли лишь слегка поцеловал бампером отбойник между встречными полосами. Откидной верх был поднят, защищая салон, чуть покореженная передняя дверь гостеприимно приоткрылась: машина будто только их и дожидалась.

Флэшбеком накрыло так ярко, что показалось, Джаред на самом деле каким-то невероятным способом на мгновение вернулся в прошлое. В кампус, в комнату Мэтта — сидел тогда у него на кровати, тыча пальцем в красочный разворот журнала, и торжественно обещал:

— Через пару лет он у меня будет!

Ослепительно-белый Бентли Континентал на фоне сочной зелени вызывал слюноотделение и стоил как последняя сволочь. Джаред зачарованно обводил пальцем плавные контуры, оставляя на глянцевой поверхности отпечатки, а Мэтт фыркал, справедливо и безжалостно:

— Через пару лет не потянешь, пупок развяжется.

— Окей, через пять.

— А через пять он уже морально устареет.

В итоге Джаред послал Мэтта на хрен, вырвал дорогие сердцу страницы из выпуска «Мотор Тренд» и спрятал в ящике среди хлама — в школьные времена обязательно прилепил бы на стену, а сейчас это уже казалось как-то... по-детски.

Хотел, Джаред, Бентли? И года не прошло. Бойтесь своих желаний, говорят — и верно. Машина, какой бы шикарной она ни была, такой цены не стоила. 

— Ты чего? — Дженсен помахал рукой перед носом Джареда. И неуверенно коснулся щеки костяшками пальцев, нажал слегка, поворачивая лицо к себе.

— Завис, — моргнул Джаред, стряхивая воспоминания. — Прости.

— Нравится тачка? — ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

— Да, — криво улыбнулся Джаред в ответ. — Очень. Прокатимся?

Следующие два часа они беспрепятственно катили по прямой, без труда объезжая редкие трупы машин. Правда, красавец Бентли обещал вскоре дожрать весь запас бензина. Но кто знает — вдруг повезет, и до самого Ричмонда протянет, подумал Джаред. И сглазил.

До Ричмонда не дотянули полсотни миль: на полпути, сразу после Эмпории, дорогу блокировала груда почерневших автомобильных останков. Зато остановились ровнехонько у заправки: пополнили там запас воды, а заодно раздобыли карту. Дженсен, хмурясь, несколько минут ее изучал, Джаред подглядывал через плечо.

— Можем попробовать выехать по Брик-Ярд-роуд, сделаем небольшой крюк, — подытожил Дженсен. — А дальше по плану.

— А можем поехать по Кортленд, — Джаред ткнул пальцем в карту, тяжело улегшись на спину Дженсена. — Через Суффолк в Портсмут…

— Зачем? Это же в другом направлении.

— …и до Вирджиния-Бич, — невозмутимо закончил Джаред.

Дженсен стряхнул его со спины и, развернувшись, недоуменно заглянул в глаза.

— Что мы, на минуточку, забыли в Вирджиния-Бич?

Честно Джаред объяснить не мог. Честно — он и сам толком не знал, но ему приспичило, а в таких случаях, как показывал опыт, логика пасовала. 

— Там океан, — вздернул он брови домиком. — Оттуда срежем по мосту через Хэмптон и как раз до Ричмонда. 

На Дженсена не подействовало: тот скрестил руки на груди и, похоже, приготовился стоять на своем до последнего.

— Ага, срежем. После того как просрем охренеть сколько времени. Мы премся в Нью-Йорк, помнишь? Уже недели две как премся. Там люди. А ты предлагаешь потерять еще неделю?

— Да ни фига мы не знаем, люди там или нет! Мы ду-у-умаем, что там люди, потому что ты говоришь с голосами в своей голове.

По выражению лица Дженсена стало ясно, что Джаред ударил по больному. Где-то на фоне замигало тревожно: тормози, незачем, не стоит — ну чего уперся-то, в самом деле? — но Джареда уже несло. 

— У тебя есть предложения получше? — Дженсен начинал всерьез злиться. — Кроме как бестолково мотаться туда-сюда?

— Там океан, — с нажимом повторил Джаред, за неимением более веских аргументов.

— Какой в жопу океан! — Дженсен шагнул ближе, приподнял голову, чтобы смотреть в глаза. — Какая муха тебя укусила?! И мост — представь, какой там пиздец должен твориться, нам придется пешком переть и скакать по завалам, как горным козлам. И даже если не свернем шеи, не факт, что твой мост не обвалился где-нибудь посередине! 

Обе версии лжи, которые приходили на ум, звучали фальшиво насквозь, а вариант говорить правду вообще не рассматривался. Джаред замешкался, выбирая, на что поставить: на нежелание расставаться с машиной-мечтой или на прихоть поплескаться в волнах, пока еще есть возможность. Или — уж черт с ним — пойти на попятную. Но не успел.

В порыве праведного гнева Дженсен свел брови в линию и набрал воздуха в грудь, явно собираясь добить отвратительно логичными доводами. Потянулся к Джаредову плечу — надеясь, похоже, хорошенько встряхнуть и привести в чувство. Тело зазвенело, будто от щекотки, а затем резко стало темно.

***

Погода была чудесная — она всегда была чудесная, тучи Сайлар разгонял, если замечал: он любил солнце. Оушен-авеню стелилась под ноги, длинная и безмолвная, и Сайлар неспешно шагал вперед. В парк он сворачивать не торопился, растягивал удовольствие: зацикленность Питера на теме судьбы, от которой не уйдешь, обрела смысл и своеобразную прелесть.

Бестолковая способность рисовать будущее наконец принесла пользу, подбросила адресок. Как раз в тот момент, когда Сайлар от досады почти созрел взорвать пару звезд — ну или попытаться. Картины будущего изволили являться лишь на полотнах три на шесть футов, в полном цвете и монументальном стиле; Сайлар мог отключиться на рассвете и прийти в себя поздним вечером для того лишь, чтобы обнаружить бессмысленную мазню на заляпанном холсте. Своенравная способность отказывалась подчиняться логике, существовала сама по себе, и Сайлар давно плюнул бы, будь у него источники информации понадежней. 

К счастью, починка часов научила терпению — и оно в итоге оказалось вознаграждено. 

Он услышал голоса за пару миль, стук ложек и треск костра. Улыбка невольно потянула вверх уголки губ, Сайлар закрыл глаза и вслушался, гадая, что ему подарит судьба. Может, невидимость? Питер все дразнил — смотри, руками не трогай, — а именно ее Сайлару не терпелось попробовать. Или, может, сверхчеловеческую силу? Или левитацию, телепортацию, пирокинез? Или нечто, на что даже богатой фантазии Сайлара не хватало. От предвкушения аж слюнки текли.

На следующем перекрестке Сайлар свернул вглубь парка. Голоса становились громче — кучка людей, сбившихся в стадо, даже не помышляла о внешней угрозе.

Где-то рядом хрустнула ветка, и не под ногой Сайлара. Он притворился, будто не заметил, только ментальный блок поставил, на всякий случай.

Их было много — сравнительно — дюжина, если не больше. Чутье не подвело: силой веяло за сотню ярдов, она щекотала нервы, будоражила кровь. Сайлар чувствовал ее, как чувствовал запахи, изысканным сплетением ароматов. Что-то доминировало, что-то едва ощущалось, неразвитое, как нераспустившийся бутон. Среди выживших явно имелся телепат — возможно, он всех и собрал: его запах перебивал остальные. 

Разобрав хитросплетение способностей на составные, Сайлар остался поодаль, в тени деревьев. Выждал, пока не появился хозяин одной из самых привлекательных, невысокий парень с копной блекло-рыжих волос. Сайлар отступил, скрываясь за стволом, чуть двинул пальцами, и ветка над головой звонко треснула. «Надо посмотреть, — шепнул он парню мысленно. — Обязательно надо посмотреть».

— Там что-то есть, — раздался голос несколько секунд спустя. — Пойду, посмотрю.

От наивности непуганого дурачка стало хорошо на душе.

Впрочем, непуганым тот оставался недолго. То ли у них имелся список приглашенных, то ли незваные гости случались нечасто, но при виде Сайлара глаза парня распахнулись, он разинул рот и собрался разрушить идеальный план.

— Тс-с, — укоризненно сказал Сайлар, прикладывая палец к губам. — Все хорошо. Все прекрасно. Сейчас мы отойдем подальше, просто поговорить.

Парень захлопнул рот и заторможенно кивнул. Последовал за Сайларом, будто на поводке. Далеко отойти они не успели, в лагере бдели.

— Саймон? — послышался девичий голос. — Ты куда пропал? Нашел что-то?

— Нет, — подсказал Сайлар. — Тут ничего нет. И никого. Ты сейчас вернешься.

— Нет! — послушно крикнул Саймон. — Тут ничего. Сейчас вернусь!

Пару минут спустя Сайлар отключил суперслух, убедился, что человеческому уху шум лагеря уже не слышен, и на всякий случай возвел вокруг себя небольшой купол. 

Саймон стоял смирно, как овца на убой, и ждал сигнала вручить свою способность на блюдечке. Казалось, проще еще не бывало. Но стоило Сайлару поднять руку, чтобы забрать свое по праву, как воздух наполнился звуками: шумным дыханием, хрустом веток. Затем раздался глухой удар, и чуть поодаль из ниоткуда нарисовался Питер. Идеального плана, к сожалению, не существовало. Что ж, придется поторопиться, только и всего.

Питер, белый как мел, бросался на невидимую стену снова и снова, молотил в нее кулаками. Сила внушения дала сбой, ненадолго, но Саймону хватило, чтобы очумело завертеть головой, почуять опасность и бестолково дернуться. Воздух дрогнул, на мгновение стало ослепительно темно. Прокачай парень свой навык — устроили бы славный поединок, но Саймон паниковал, и темнота сменилась сумерками, а затем и те рассеялись. Сайлар покачал головой, распластал парня по земле, сдавил горло телекинезом — не хватало еще, чтобы они оба тут с Питером голосили — и с укором глянул на беснующегося горе-спасателя.

— Урок первый, — произнес поучительно. — Если ты не в состоянии повлиять на происходящее, не трать энергию попусту.

— Не нужно его убивать, — заорал Питер, и Сайлар закатил глаза. Пора бы сменить пластинку. — Ты можешь забрать его способность без этого!

А вот это уже было в новинку. Или же Питер просто пытался потянуть время.

— Что ты в этом понимаешь? — недоверчиво прищурился Сайлар.

Иллюзионист Саймон трепыхался в хватке, реальность переливалась всеми оттенками сумасшествия. Сайлар пронаблюдал стадо жирафов, величаво прошествовавших мимо, пару ядерных грибов, выросших на горизонте, метеоритный дождь. 

— Я могу то же, что и ты! — отчаянно выкрикнул Питер. — Я знаю, на что ты способен. Тебе не нужно убивать.

— Но мне нравится.

Питер, казалось, вот-вот завоет нечеловеческим голосом. Почему он так сражался за одну жизнь незнакомого никчемного паренька, забрав миллионы, оставалось загадкой.

Но идея звучала заманчиво.

— Отпусти его, — сказал Питер, неожиданно успокоившись. — _Отпусти его_.

Саймона захотелось отпустить. Хватка невольно ослабела, рука опускалась сама собой. 

Пары секунд хватило, чтобы стряхнуть морок.

— Пит, — обиделся Сайлар. — Мы же договаривались.

— Это не игра! — завопил Питер, снова бросившись всем телом на невидимый барьер. Тот мягко спружинил, и Питер нелепо шлепнулся на задницу. — Забери способность, но не убивай его! Пожалуйста!

Питер умел просить вежливо. Сайлар умилился.

— Я попробую, — честно пообещал он.

Опустившись на колени возле парня, Сайлар прижал ладони к его вискам, вгляделся в насмерть перепуганные глаза. Принялся перебирать спутанные нити воспоминаний, желаний, чувств, пока не нашел. Вот оно! Тонкая пульсирующая нить, ни на что не похожая. Сайлар осторожно потянул ее, разматывая клубок, раздраженно отмечая на фоне далекий шорох шагов — вопли Питера таки привлекли внимание. Парень забарахтался еще отчаянней, будто ему было физически больно, хотя Сайлар побился бы об заклад, что он ничего не чувствовал.

Вот оно.

Выступы вошли в пазы, шестеренки аккуратно встали на места.

— Спасибо, Саймон, — церемонно наклонил голову Сайлар. Снял барьер и махнул Питеру: — Иди сюда.

Питер в два шага оказался рядом, замахнулся, целясь в лицо. Сайлар легко перехватил запястье, отшвырнул Питера, недалеко — до ближайшего дерева.

— Урок второй: не игнорируй способности. Они — это ты, твоя суть, твое преимущество.

Питер молча метал глазами молнии.

— Кивни, если усвоил.

Питер медленно кивнул. Кисти его рук замерцали. Ну вот, только этого не хватало. Шаги приближались — оставалась минута, не больше. Сайлар с сожалением кинул последний взгляд на все еще трепыхающегося Саймона. Одно движение — и кровь хлынула бы щедро, ярко. 

Сайлар двинул пальцами, подталкивая к себе Питера воздушным пинком. Поймал за талию.

— Хочешь, чтобы он жил? Телепортируй нас домой.

Миг — и они стояли в знакомой гостиной. Послушный мальчик, заслужил приз. Тем более что не терпелось испытать новую способность, а договор Питер нарушил первым. Сайлар хорошо помнил, несмотря на бардак в немытой башке, острую тоску Питера, нужду, целый коктейль эмоций, направленных на одного-единственного человека.

Новая способность ощущалась… ну да, по-новому. Как норовистая лошадь, которой нужна сильная рука, волевой хозяин, который ее объездит. Сайлар сосредоточился, ища, как подступиться, пробуя и так и эдак…

— Нейтан? — неверяще выдохнул Питер. Руки его стали нормального человеческого цвета. Он шагнул вперед, хватая ртом воздух, отчаянно желая и не позволяя себе поверить.

— Да, Пит, — отозвался Сайлар на пробу.

Попал в яблочко.

Питер облапил — ладонями, телом, взглядом. Обхватил шею, коснулся щеки, будто пытался вспомнить руками. Иллюзия услужливо гнула пространство под себя, Питер чувствовал на ощупь то, что хотел. Сайлар положил руку на затылок Питера, привлекая к себе, и расслабился, отпуская контроль. Способность на редкость утомляла — требовала всех ресурсов.

— Все хорошо, Пит, — шепнул Сайлар своим голосом, и Питер вспыхнул в его руках, в прямом смысле. Кожу, где они соприкасались, обожгло, Сайлар не удержал вскрика от резкой боли и отшатнулся. Питер сиял все ярче, грудь его тяжело вздымалась, глаза горели ненавистью.

— Урок третий, — развел руками Сайлар. — Не верь глазам своим.

От Питера полыхнуло волной жара и, предупреждая второй апокалипсис, Сайлар поднял руку и резко чиркнул пальцем по его горлу.

Питер вмиг потух и осел на пол. По светлому паркету стремительно растекалась лужа крови. Сайлар скривился — впрочем, лучше избавляться от лужи, чем заново создавать дом, в котором успел прижиться. 

Пока Сайлар наводил порядок, Питер успел зашевелиться и закашляться. Смерть, к счастью, поумерила его пыл, а вот паркет был безнадежно испорчен: кровь испарилась, оставив некрасивое темное пятно. 

Сайлар подумал, сосредоточился и создал поверх побуревших панелей небольшой светлый ковер. 

***

Сознание возвращалось медленно, голова кружилась, как после похмелья, адски хотелось пить. Джаред резко сел и поморщился, ожидая головной боли. В себя привело ощущение дежавю; на миг показалось — он в доме Ники и сейчас кошмар пойдет на второй виток: одиночество, осознание, забеги по пустому городу…

— Господи, ты живой.

Дженсен, белый, как стена, налетел коршуном из ниоткуда, обхватил лицо Джареда ладонями, порывисто прижался губами к губам. Пить хотелось зверски, но отказаться от поцелуя было сложно. Джаред не успел сделать выбор: Дженсен отшатнулся так же резко, как подскочил, развел руки в стороны, будто кожа Джареда жглась, а потом и вовсе спрятал их за спиной.

— Пить, — пробормотал Джаред, не в состоянии осмысливать странное поведение друга.

В ладонь немедленно ткнулась бутылка воды, и Джаред жадно припал к узкому горлышку, роняя капли себе за ворот.

В глазах рябило, Джаред попытался проморгаться, но быстро осознал, что ему не чудится: ковер, одеяла, шторы пестрели мелкими назойливыми узорами. Ну и адское местечко.

— Мы где? Что случилось?

Дженсен прочистил горло, взъерошил волосы и ответил абсолютно мимо вопросов:

— Поздравляю, у тебя тоже есть суперспособность.

— Это плохо? — растерялся Джаред. Уж очень трагично прозвучала вроде как радостная новость.

— Ну... это неожиданно. Ты как себя чувствуешь?

Джаред прислушался к себе. Обезвоживание все еще давало о себе знать, хотя вода уже в горло не лезла, но помимо того… 

— Нормально. Честно. И что за способность?

— Способность доводить меня до инфаркта, — буркнул Дженсен. — Я до тебя дотронулся и...

— Превратил в манекен? — оживился Джаред. Мысль показалась забавной, но, похоже, ему одному.

— Видимо, собирался. А ты взял и исчез.

— Что значит «исчез»?

— То и значит. Как в воздухе испарился. Потом появился, но, эм… не совсем.

Брови Джареда против воли поползли вверх.

— Не представляю, как объяснить, — Дженсен потер виски. — Я бы на телефон сфотографировал, но… Сам понимаешь. В общем, ты распылился. И постепенно собрался как будто из частичек. 

Джареда хватало лишь на то, чтобы повторять попугаем.

— Постепенно?

— Очень постепенно. Два с лишним дня вместо тебя было, — Дженсен сделал неопределенный жест, — джаредообразное облако. А потом ты еще полдня валялся в отключке. Итого — почти трое суток.

— Трое суток?!

— Трое суток.

Недавний спор с Дженсеном Джаред мог воспроизвести дословно: казалось, он минут на пять вырубился, не больше. Услужливо вспомнилась выпавшая из жизни неделя после апокалипсиса. Похоже, выдался шанс узнать, что все-таки произошло.

Дженсен смотрел на Джареда, Джаред смотрел на Дженсена. Джаред ожидал продолжения, а чего Дженсен ожидал, было не ясно — тревога и облегчение в его глазах смешались так, будто он опасался, что Джаред вот-вот опять исчезнет. 

— Ну? — не выдержал Джаред первым.

— Я все рассказал, что случилось, — развел Дженсен руками. 

— Меня больше интересуют выводы, к которым ты пришел. 

Дженсен помялся, оглянулся на дверь, посмотрел в окно. Места себе не находил, словно торопился куда-то или отчаянно хотел непонятно чего. Джаред вылакал остатки воды из бутылки, протянул Дженсену, а когда тот сомкнул вокруг пластика пальцы, резко перехватил запястье. Дженсен распахнул глаза, как в ожидании взрыва, дернулся, но Джаред не пустил. Подождал, пока Дженсен расслабится, и притянул, усаживая рядом. Дженсен сдулся, стек по Джареду: мягко обвил руки вокруг талии, уткнулся лицом в сгиб шеи.

— Чего ты? — шепнул Джаред, неловко поглаживая пальцами поникшее плечо.

— Твоя способность, — голос Дженсена звучал неразборчиво, приглушенно, приходилось напрягаться, чтобы расслышать, — разделяться на молекулы. Или рассыпаться на атомы. Или — понятия не имею, как бы такое обозвали ученые. Может, только в момент опасности. Или… хрен знает.

Минуты напряженных размышлений Джареду хватило, чтобы вынести однозначный вердикт:

— Это круто!

— Это страшно. Я думал, ты... Я думал, я...

— Останешься один?

— Угу. Знаю, я эгоист, но меня подкосила мысль, что...

Джаред вывернулся из кольца рук, заставил Дженсена поднять голову и запечатал ртом его рот. Дженсен закрыл глаза с облегчением и передал в поцелуе все: и как чуть с ума не сошел, думая, что потерял Джареда, и как переживал за него, и как рад, что все обошлось. Горячая ладонь скользнула сзади под рубашку, и у Джареда от неожиданности встало как по команде. Он опрокинул Дженсена на спину, навалился сверху и, не успев взять тело под контроль, вжался пахом в пах. В крепкий ответный стояк.

На мгновение Джаред замер, ожидая протеста, но Дженсен лишь слегка прикусил губу, всосал, оттянув. Джаред на пробу проехался бедрами вверх-вниз, всхлипнул Дженсену в рот и поймал его стон. Обнаглел, забрался обеими руками под футболку, жадно оглаживая кожу, дурея от отзывчивости. Чертовы слои грубой ткани мешались, шов молнии неприятно давил, а член Дженсена смутно угадывался упругой линией, но оторваться хоть на секунду Джаред не мог, никак. Так и терся сквозь джинсы, и, кажется, Дженсен лапал его за задницу, и дышал в ухо громко и влажно, и впивался в плечи до боли. А потом Джаред кончил в штаны, как подросток, и Дженсен, вроде, тоже, и оказалось, оргазм после распада на молекулы — это слишком.

На этот раз, к счастью, пять минут оказались пятью минутами. Дженсен даже испугаться толком не успел — или не показал виду.

Джаред улыбнулся медленно и сонно, скривился и пошел искать свой рюкзак со сменными джинсами — как чувствовал, что они пригодятся.

Мысль о Нью-Йорке уже так не пугала.

— Поедем, как ты предлагал, — Джаред бросил перепачканный спермой джинсовый ком в мусорную корзину. Будто было кому убирать. — В объезд до Ричмонда. Или оставим машину, там найдем новую — быстрее…

— Сделаем крюк до Вирджиния-Бич, — перебил Дженсен тоном, не допускающим возражений.

Джаред обернулся.

Дженсен лежал на кровати растрепанный, с яркими-яркими губами и темным пятном в паху. От него такого все мысли разбегались, но основную Джаред успел ухватить за хвост: они рисковали зависнуть, как китайские болванчики, уступая друг другу. Понятно дело, в Дженсене говорило чувство вины, да и былую привлекательность Вирджиния-Бич в свете последних событий утратил…

— Ладно, — легко согласился Джаред. — Как скажешь. Может, переоденешься?

С Бентли расставаться не пришлось, и Джаред, усевшись за руль, понадеялся, что не выглядит чересчур счастливым. Впрочем, стрелка на индикаторе бензобака в этом помогла.

— Поменяем транспорт? — беззлобно подколол Дженсен.

Джаред аж взвился.

— Ни в коем случае! Ну, — тут же поправился он, — только в безвыходной ситуации.

— А как с этим быть? — Дженсен кивнул на индикатор.

Джаред оглянулся, будто надеясь найти ответ где-нибудь на заднем сиденье.

— Перелить бензин? — неуверенно предложил он.

Дженсен со вздохом закатил глаза.

— Только его придется, эм, отсосать из бака какой-нибудь другой машины.

Судя по тому, как вспыхнули щеки Дженсена, пошлые мысли полезли в голову не только Джареду.

В итоге Дженсен все сам и сделал: раздобыл шланг в магазине хозтоваров неподалеку и обрезал с двух сторон, оставив средней длины трубку. Джаред принес сомнительную пользу: держал канистру и завороженно наблюдал, как Дженсен, присев на корточки и закинув один конец шланга в бензобак, осторожно втягивает воздух. Прозрачная жидкость побежала по трубке, Дженсен отстранился и дернул Джареда.

— Канистру подставь!

Бак-то они наполнили, но Джаред мало что запомнил, кроме кольца губ, плотно обхватывающего узкую трубку.

***

Питер ковырялся в хронометре уже третий час, но, к своей чести, не ныл. Сайлар решил играть по-честному: уж если поставил себе задачу слепить из Питера равного, то разумно начать с основ. Питер не сопротивлялся. И не соглашался, если уж начистоту. Он просто взял часы и без возражений сел за стол, насторожив нехарактерной сговорчивостью. 

Сайлар пристроился рядом и, не таясь, наблюдал за прогрессом — точнее, его отсутствием. Внутри бродило нехорошее ощущение: кажется, он перегнул палку. После Нейтано-момента Питер будто... сдался. Сдулся. Перестал огрызаться, спорить, покушаться на жизнь Сайлара. Так не годилось.

Пока Питер копался в миниатюрных часовых винтиках, осях и пружинах, Сайлар вдумчиво перебирал его собственные. Брата Питер похоронил в самом дальнем углу сознания, за семью печатями, и даже близко к воспоминаниям не подходил. Пока Сайлар не вытащил их на поверхность, сломав все замки и засовы. 

— Расскажи мне о брате, — вкрадчиво попросил Сайлар.

Рука Питера дернулась, мелкие части брызнули серебристыми каплями, весело застучали по паркету. Сайлар раскрыл ладонь над полом и спустя мгновение высыпал детали механизма обратно на стол аккуратной горкой. Он ожидал ножа в живот, или кулака в лицо, или излюбленного исчезновения по-английски. А Питер вместо этого примерно сложил руки на коленях и, глядя в пустоту перед собой, скучно ответил:

— Не могу.

— Почему?

— Как можно рассказать обо всем?

— Расскажи о чем-нибудь одном. Что он любил на завтрак. Какой предмет чаще всего прогуливал в школе. Что подарил тебе на последний день рожденья.

Питер неожиданно повернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Я тебе покажу.

У Сайлара не было братьев, и он впервые пожалел об этом. 

Его никто не забирал из школы и не доказывал в порыве праведного гнева, что списывать не хорошо; не стимулировал прыгать выше головы. Он ни на кого не смотрел снизу вверх, с восхищением, почти благоговением. Сайлар стремился, конечно, быть особенным — но ради себя. Его не уводили с вечеринок пьяным до беспамятства и не ждали за дверью, пока он обнимался с белым другом. В его жизни не было человека, к которому он мог бы прийти в любой момент с любой проблемой, зная наверняка — ему предложат решение. А если нет, то по крайней мере руку, за которую можно держаться до самого конца. Сайлар всегда был одинок, Питер — нет. Вероятно, именно поэтому Сайлар сейчас справлялся лучше. Нейтан был для Питера не воздухом — гравитацией, и без него Питер остался дрейфовать в открытом космосе. Без скафандра.

Любовь и зависимость, железная вера, ощущение безопасности и комфорта исчезли так же резко, как появились. Специально или нет, но попутно Питер раскрыл и бездонную тоску, вину, не приглушенную даже любовно выстроенным Сайларом барьером. Возможно, к воспоминаниям Питер досыпал внушения щедрой горстью, но Сайлар полностью отдавал себе отчет, когда подхватил качнувшегося к нему Питера, отвел на диван, обнял и держал так целую минуту. Другому показалось бы — час, но у Сайлара были особые отношения со временем.

— Спи, — сказал он в порыве человеколюбия. — _Спи_.

И уложил обмякшего Питера на сиденье.

Следовало признать, тот мог взять свои способности под железный контроль, если хотел.

— Пойдем прогуляемся, — сказал он следующим утром.

Питер спал десять часов подряд, и сон пошел ему на пользу. Темные круги вокруг глаз побледнели, щеки порозовели, и Сайлару с непривычки казалось, что с лицом Питера что-то не так. Совместных прогулок он раньше не предлагал даже в особо хорошем расположении духа. Стоило ловить момент: с разнообразием нынче приходилось туго.

— Я собрал часы, — сообщил Питер, сворачивая на Оушен-авеню. 

«Когда?» — мельком подумал Сайлар, но, обрадованный новостью, не стал заострять внимание на нестыковке.

— О.

— Я понял, как работают вещи.

— О-о-о.

— Я понял твой голод.

Сайлар встретился с Питером глазами, приподнял бровь.

— Думаешь, они все еще там?

Питер улыбнулся редкой, но трогательно знакомой улыбкой. Интересно, когда она стала знакомой, после тура по его памяти? Сайлар нечасто видел Питера улыбающимся.

— Думаю, да.

Питер не ошибся, и Сайлар беспечно проигнорировал второй тревожный звонок. 

Они не дошли до лагеря примерно полмили. Даже припугнутые, глупые люди не желали уходить с облюбованного пастбища. Девушка с копной каштановых волос собирала хворост, отбившись от стада. Питер остановился, прикрыл глаза, втянул воздух, будто принюхиваясь.

— Телепортация, — улыбнулся он краем губ. Взглянул на Сайлара. — Хочешь?

Конечно, Сайлар хотел, и Питер даже знал теперь, насколько сильно. Вдвоем было куда приятней, Сайлар мог бы привыкнуть к совместной работе. Он создал блокирующий купол уже отработанным методом, Питер пережал хрупкое девичье горло. Гладкая кожа на лбу легко разошлась ровной линией, запах, густой и жаркий, наполнил воздух. Сайлар отделил затейливо переплетенные нити способности, вобрал, впитал до конца. Вдохнул глубоко и положил Питеру на плечо окровавленную ладонь. Питер переплел с ним пальцы.

— Куда хочешь? — спросил Сайлар. Сила переливалась внутри, незнакомая, и манящая, и понятная. Он мог переместиться куда угодно, он мог все. И Питер был рядом.

— Не куда, а когда. — Рот Питера некрасиво скривился. Сайлар нахмурился, не понимая. — В ту точку, где я мог бы тебя убить и все исправить.

Реальность пошла рябью, облезла лоскутами: исчезли деревья, настил сухих листьев под ногами, труп девчонки. Сайлар стоял в своей гостиной, а Питер напротив скалился, будто отражая Сайларову злобную ухмылку.

— Ты не починил часы, — разочарованно констатировал Сайлар. — Я не могу телепортироваться.

— Око за око.

— Ты мог бы.

Мог бы постичь устройство всех механизмов вселенной. Мог бы охотиться с Сайларом. Мог бы стать равным, партнером, спутником.

Одиночество ощущалось как никогда ярко.

Питер шагнул ближе, вспыхнув ненавистью так ярко, что ореол ее стал почти заметен. Или же уровень радиации опять подскочил.

Сайлар поймал Питера в невидимое кольцо рук, ласково коснулся щеки, а затем резко ударил наотмашь. Лицо Питера наискосок прочертили три ровных глубоких пореза, и, прежде чем раны успели затянуться, оно окрасилось красным.

— Я не хочу этого знания, — выплюнул Питер. — Я не хочу быть, как ты.

— Но ты и так — как я.

— Я лучше сдохну.

— Забавно, учитывая твою способность регенерации.

— Или закопаю себя живьем.

— Понадобится помощь — обращайся.

Сайлар притянул его ближе, вплотную, прижал грудью к груди. Чтобы продолжать смотреть в глаза, Питеру пришлось поднять голову. Сайлару нравилось. Нравилось, что Питер ниже и изящнее, нравилась его гибкость — физическая и моральная, путаные двойные стандарты, позволяющие обманываться, будто он лучше него, Сайлара.

— Ты мне завидуешь, — Сайлар слизал каплю крови с подбородка Питера.

— Завидую, — неожиданно легко согласился Питер. — Что ты можешь жить дальше. Что ты называешь это жизнью. Продолжаешь ставить себе новые чудовищные цели. Встал, позавтракал, убил пару людишек. Рутинная жизнь монстра. Человеком быть тяжелее.

— Хочешь, посчитаемся, кто больше убил? Кто более страшный монстр?

— Мы уже это обсуждали.

— И ни к чему не пришли. Ты мазохист, Пит. Нейтан так называл тебя, да? Пит. 

Ресницы Питера дрогнули.

— Меня так много кто называл.

— Неправда. Но мне нравится. Иди сюда, Пит. Не брыкайся, ну. Ты ведь сам показал мне, ты хотел, чтобы я знал. Тебе нужно держаться за чью-то руку.

— Я предпочту, чтобы она была отдельно от твоего тела.

Сайлар мягко рассмеялся, положил ладонь на затылок Питера и привлек к себе. С силой провел руками по бокам, сжал узкие бедра, притиснул ближе, втираясь пахом. Сайлару нравилось ощущать другого человека, теплого, твердого, живого.

— Так давай же. Экспериментируй, я не буду мешать. Можешь написать книгу «Сто и один способ убить маньяка». Почему ты со мной, Пит? Почему не пойдешь к ним, не поведешь стадо заблудших овец к свету? Ну, или хотя бы подальше от тьмы. 

Питер больно вцепился пальцами в плечи и сопел Сайлару в ключицу. Ткань рубашки пропиталась влагой от его дыхания.

Вопрос не требовал ответа.

Питер не искал любви или сочувствия, он искал искупления, искал наказания. Он ненавидел и упивался обществом Сайлара, и никто другой не мог дать ему того, что давал он. 

Дышать стало тяжелее. Между бровей Питера залегла складка, верхняя губа дрогнула в оскале. От недостатка кислорода начало темнеть в глазах, по краям замерцали звезды. Смерть от удушья была не из любимых, но Сайлар не мешал. Лишь в последний момент, когда пол уже начал уходить из-под ног, Сайлар отшвырнул Питера мощной волной, приложив о стену. Сознание стремительно ускользало, но, кажется, Сайлар успел улыбнуться.

Что ж, по крайней мере Питер не потерял вкус к жизни, а то Сайлар уже почти начал волноваться.

***

Кроссовки Джаред оставил валяться на тротуаре. Ступил на мелкий теплый песок и зажмурился от удовольствия, чувствуя, как тот щекотной лаской сыплется между пальцев. Барашки волн едва виднелись через широкую полосу пляжа, океан сыто и ровно шумел. Джаред облизал пересохшие губы — соленые.

Пустынный пляж расстилался в обе стороны, насколько хватало глаз, впереди синела бездна, и дух захватывало от собственной ничтожности, от собственного могущества. Джаред вдохнул полной грудью несколько раз, пока не закружилась голова, и остро, как никогда раньше, почувствовал себя живым. Выжившим. Счастливым.

— Знаешь, — хрипнул сзади Дженсен и кашлянул, прочищая горло. — Похоже, я раньше не осознавал, до какой степени человек ко всему привыкает.

Где-то под солнечным сплетением мучительно кольнуло стыдом.

— Ты уверен, что не читаешь мысли? — ляпнул Джаред, оборачиваясь.

Низкое солнце путалось лучами в выгоревшей челке Дженсена, окрашивая волосы темным золотом. Удивительно, но Дженсен почти не щурился, и глаза его на свету казались прозрачными. Морщинки расползались от уголков глаз едва заметными линиями, и — может, это океан кружил голову, черт его знает — но Джареду больше не хотелось искать ни причин, ни оправданий. Последний человек на земле, случайность, стечение обстоятельств — не все ли равно? Пусть Джаред не верил в судьбу, сейчас он готов был ее благодарить за то, что она подарила ему Дженсена.

С видимым усилием Дженсен наконец оторвался от океана, встретился глазами с Джаредом и заморгал, фокусируя взгляд. Краешки рта чуть заметно приподнялись. 

— Я просто думаю за двоих, — запоздало ответил он.

Джаред не нашел в себе сил обижаться на правду. Вместо этого шагнул ближе, положил ладонь Дженсену на загривок. Гладкая кожа под пальцами почти обжигала.

— Надо бы раздобыть крем от загара, — рассеянно сказал Джаред. — Мы много на солнце, а ты светлый, наверное вре...

Дженсен заткнул его на полуслове.

Мысли спутались под напором ловкого языка, расплавились под жаром губ. Смущение — они же вроде как в публичном месте — лопнуло мыльным пузырем, не успев толком оформиться; адреналин остался. Дженсен явно отбросил сомнения, а Джаред, хоть и трусил, честно хотел и старался не спасовать. Дыхания не хватало, Дженсен, мелко дрожа, отчаянно втирался в Джареда, торопился, будто их вот-вот грозило накрыть цунами. Джаред поднял руки, помогая стянуть с себя футболку, проследил взгляд, темный, незнакомый: от ключиц по груди, ниже, к пупку. Девушки так не смотрели — с голодом, почти животной страстью. Дженсен огладил глазами каждый изгиб, каждую родинку, затем повторил ладонями. Затем губами. Джаред всхлипнул — невыносимо не хватало точки опоры, он уже почти решился улечься на песок, но Дженсен взбунтовался. Оторвался от губ Джареда, шепнул:

— Пойдем, — и потянул за руку в направлении аккуратно припаркованной машины.

«Одежду придется собирать по всему пляжу», — отстраненно подумал Джаред, оглянувшись на сиротливо брошенную футболку. Мысль развеселила, но в следующий же миг выветрилась из головы: предвкушение закручивалось внутри тугой пружиной, пальцы Дженсена сжимали ладонь в уверенной хватке. 

Откидной верх Бентли сложился с тихим жужжанием. Дженсен открыл заднюю дверцу и шутливо склонился, приглашая Джареда первым. Джаред ухмыльнулся, схватил Дженсена за талию и уронил на сиденье. Тот ойкнул один раз, приземлившись, и второй — приняв на себя вес Джареда. Раздвинул ноги, и Джаред животом почувствовал, как Дженсену не терпится.

— Хочу, — выдохнул Дженсен. На щеках расцвели пунцовые пятна, но он упорно не отводил глаз. — Тебя. Очень.

Цунами все-таки накрыло с головой.

Каким-то чудом Джаред умудрился стянуть остатки одежды с обоих, не разрывая контакта, вцепился руками в плечи, прижался членом к члену. Дженсен поддал бедрами навстречу, и Джаред захлебнулся воздухом.

— Возьми там, в бардачке... — выдохнул Дженсен, не прекращая тереться об Джареда, оглаживать его спину, бедра.

— Если ты меня пустишь.

Дженсен раздосадованно застонал, но убрал руки. Джаред метнулся вперед, выудил аптечку и потряс, вопросительно вздернув брови.

— Тут?

— Ага.

«Тут» обнаружились любрикант и презервативы. Уши начали пылать, но Джаред расплылся в улыбке.

— Запасся в аптеке всем необходимым?

— Я оптимист, — вздернул подбородок Дженсен.

— До того, как мы встретились? — не сдержался Джаред и тут же проклял свой длинный язык.

Мучительная пауза растянулась на бесконечные пару секунд, а потом Дженсен взглянул прямо в глаза.

— После.

Идиотское признание, рванувшее из самых глубин, Джаред, к своей чести, удержал за зубами. Зарылся лицом в шею Дженсена, прихватил губами нежную кожу. Процеловал дорожкой вниз, лизнул сосок, царапнул зубами другой. Ткнулся носом во втянутый живот и признался пупку Дженсена:

— Я раньше никогда, ну. С парнями.

Дженсен почесал его за ухом, будто кота.

— А я да. Все хорошо, давай. Я хочу.

— И ты еще отпускал гейские шуточки?! — Джаред в шоке поднял голову.

Дженсен пожал плечами.

— Я тебя плохо знал. Тем более я не гей. Скорее... не имею четких предпочтений.

— О, ну и отлично. Потому что я тоже не гей. И я, кстати, имею четкие предпочтения.

Дженсен рассмеялся и нажал на плечи Джареда. Чуть ниже — и губы оказались как раз напротив твердого, покрасневшего члена.

— Я предпочитаю тебя, — признался Джаред и поскорее занял рот делом, чтобы не пришлось смотреть в глаза резко притихшему Дженсену. Вспомнились яркие губы, сложенные буквой «О» вокруг шланга, и собственный член дернулся.

— Потому что у тебя нет выбора-а-ах! — захлебнулся Дженсен, когда Джаред, едва не подавившись, втянул почти до основания. Чтобы не говорил глупостей.

Джаред очень старался, но оказалось, это сложнее, чем выглядело со стороны. С той, принимающей стороны. Челюсть быстро заныла, воздуха не хватало, слюна стекала Дженсену на яйца, и Джаред бы решил, что облажался по полной, если бы стоны Дженсена не говорили об обратном. Вокруг запястья сомкнулись пальцы, потянули куда-то, Джаред сначала не сообразил, а потом...

Пришлось до боли сжать яйца, чтобы не кончить на месте. 

— Смазка, — подсказал Дженсен. — Пальцы. Давно не было...

Конечно, у него давно не было. Джаред даже не нашел в себе сил переключиться на их плачевную ситуацию. Дженсен смотрел темными от желания глазами. Дженсен не насмехался, он помогал, и он хотел так, что к животу от головки тянулась блестящая ниточка. Джаред чувствовал себя богом.

Кажется, он все сделал правильно. Дженсен лишь раз направил его руку, поерзал задом, устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом выдохнул и вздрогнул всем телом. Джаред понял, поймал нужный ритм и гладил Дженсена, ласкал изнутри пальцами, пока тот не начал всхлипывать в голос. Когда Джаред раскатал резинку по всей длине и прижался членом к скользкому входу, пришлось остановиться и сделать глубокий вдох.

— Я не смогу долго, — признался Джаред и провел головкой вверх-вниз в приступе мазохизма. Внутрь хотелось до боли.

— Ничего страшного, — криво ухмыльнулся Дженсен и пришпорил пятками.

Джаред старался, честно старался поаккуратнее и помедленнее. Но в следующую секунду он уже приклеился к груди Дженсена взмокшей грудью, прижался пахом к ягодицам и из последних сил сдерживался, чтобы не начать двигаться. Начал Дженсен. Вильнул бедрами, сжался внутри и легонько шлепнул по заднице, подгоняя.

— Скажи, если больно — выпалил Джаред и отпустил себя.

Тесно, туго, жарко, восхитительно. Джаред вбивался короткими сильными толчками и из-за оглушительного шума крови в ушах не мог разобрать стонов Дженсена — боль или наслаждение? Попытался приподняться на руках, но Дженсен жестко надавил на поясницу, выгнулся навстречу, зажимая свой член между животами. Ощущение крепкого, горячего, твердого ствола стало последней каплей. Джаред приглушенно вскрикнул в плечо Дженсену и содрогнулся, выливаясь внутрь.

— Еще, — зашипел Дженсен. — Еще, черт бы тебя...

Смаргивая звезды из глаз, Джаред выскользнул пока твердым членом почти до конца, снова вогнал внутрь. С трудом просунул между потными телами руку, неуклюже провел по головке пальцем и ахнул, когда Дженсен молча запрокинул голову и сжался на члене, вызывая новый звездопад под зажмуренными веками.

В одно ухо грохотал океан, в другое оглушительно стучало сердце Дженсена. Джаред мимоходом оценил возможность обмякнуть сверху и не беспокоиться о том, что партнер задохнется от нехватки кислорода. Правда, долго радоваться Дженсен не дал.

— Я прилип, — сообщил он. — К тебе и к сиденью.

— Печально, — посочувствовал Джаред, даже не пытаясь добавить в голос искренности.

Дженсен недовольно заворчал, но вскоре затих, зарылся пальцами в волосы Джареда на затылке и гладил — осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно ненароком, потянув спутанные пряди. Вот и хорошо. Джаред мог бы лежать так целую вечность, без шуток, наплевав на месиво между их телами и на сползающий с обмякшего члена презерватив.

***

Конечно, людей как ветром сдуло. Сайлар проверил. Они наверняка дали деру, как только недобитый иллюзионист, подвывая от ужаса, прискакал обратно. Далеко они уйти не могли, но куда бы Сайлар ни тянулся мысленно, всюду упирался в тупик. Возможно, один из выживших блокировал его способности — возможно, тот самый телепат. Чертов Питер. Сайлар от расстройства пустил волну огня по лужайке. Зелень, вспыхнув, вмиг почернела.

Развлечений осталось крайне мало, и Сайлар вдохновенно экспериментировал — удостоверившись, что Питер гнется, но не ломается, и отчасти приписав заслугу себе. Питер, кажется, тоже вошел во вкус. Они словно устроили негласное соревнование, кто кого удивит сильнее; в итоге почти перестали убивать друг друга и меряться списками жертв. Недавно Питер приготовил изумительную лазанью — смерть от отравления не прельщала, но даже вероятность наличия мышьяка среди ингредиентов Сайлара не остановила; он и правда едва не помер: от обжорства. Питер, впрочем, ел и сам, и у них выдался на удивление уютный семейный вечер, разве что фильма не хватало.

На следующий день Питер притащил телевизор, плеер и стопку дисков. Сайлар придирчиво осмотрел обновки и покачал головой.

— Ну и хлам. Неужели ничего лучше не нашлось? Где откопал вообще?

Питер обернулся, презрительно окинул взглядом сквозь пряди неприлично длинной челки.

— В Джорджии. Извини, я не кинолюбитель. В следующий раз захвачу с собой знатока.

— Было бы неплохо, — мечтательно вздохнул Сайлар. — Давай завтра?

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?

— Если оно означает, что я окажусь где-то помимо Нью-Йорка — то безусловно.

С минуту Питер будто всерьез размышлял над идеей.

— Не-е, — протянул он в итоге с кривой ухмылкой. — Я лучше посмотрю, как ты сгниешь здесь.

Сайлар лишь рукой махнул. Верхняя коробка раскрылась, диск торжественно проплыл по воздуху к проигрывателю и лег на услужливо высунутый пластиковый язычок. 

Сегодня, однако, настроение у Сайлара было откровенно дерьмовым. По дороге домой он всерьез подумывал, не вымазать ли руки в теплой крови по старой памяти: вскрыть череп Питеру, чтобы орал, пока не охрипнет — ненадолго, но все же. Но свет в окнах не горел, а значит, либо Питер опять свалил в какую-нибудь Джорджию, либо спал.

А будить его, чтобы убить, было негуманно.

Сайлар мысленно поставил двадцатку на то, что Питера нет, и остался сам себе должен.

Питер безмятежно спал, разметавшись по кровати, подушка валялась на полу, одеяло обмоталось коконом вокруг ноги. Сайлар шевельнул пальцами, и подушка бесшумно легла на матрас как положено. Повинуясь неясному импульсу, Сайлар продолжил скупое движение, мысленно очерчивая изгиб поясницы Питера, тонкую талию. Помедлив, огладил тесно обтянутые трусами ягодицы. Питер вздохнул во сне и оттопырил задницу. Хотелось потрогать вживую, ощутить теплую гладкую кожу подушечками пальцев, узнать, как работает Питер, если лизнуть его в шею, прикусить сосок, обхватить член губами. Но вместо этого Сайлар стоял у порога и гладил воздух едва заметными движениями. Питер на кровати извивался, вздыхал, терся бедрами о матрас, но не просыпался. Удовольствие совсем другого рода, совершенно захватывающее. Ощущение власти, когда держишь в руках жизнь и смерть, боль и наслаждение, решаешь за судьбу, что выпадет на этот раз.

Ощущение кулака, треснувшего по скуле, было куда менее приятно.

Питер уселся на кровати, бесстыдно поправил член в трусах и с укоризной поднял на Сайлара затуманенный сном взгляд.

— Ты что творишь?

— У меня столько вариантов остроумных ответов, что я затрудняюсь выбрать. На что похоже?

— Похоже, будто ты пытался меня изнасиловать во сне.

Сайлара в жизни так не оскорбляли.

— Я? Изнасиловать? За кого ты меня держишь?

— За маньяка-убийцу с дюжиной жертв в послужном списке.

— Во-первых, я думаю, их больше. Во-вторых, это не делает меня насильником. А в-третьих…

— В моем понимании, если тебе ничего не стоит убить, то изнасиловать — так вообще раз плюнуть.

— Ты путаешь мягкое с теплым. Так вот, в-третьих, ты дал понять, что не против.

— Не припомню такого.

— Я припомню, у меня идеальная память. Ты однозначно хотел секса.

Питер закатил глаза и упал на спину, закинув руки за голову.

— Я передумал. Ты монстр. Это не нормально.

Сайлар бесшумно подошел к кровати, погладил кончиками пальцев матрас.

— В жизни нет ничего нормального или не нормального. Эти понятия субъективны. Ты сам решаешь, что нормально, а что нет, если, конечно, не предпочитаешь, чтобы за тебя решали другие. Хочешь, я решу?

— Нет, — мгновенно отозвался Питер и приподнялся на локтях.

Глаза его молили отчаянным согласием.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сайлар. — Тогда это — нормально.

Он склонился над Питером, уперев руки в матрас по сторонам, и осторожно, легко-легко прижался губами к губам, не поцелуем — прикосновением. Не удерживал Питера ни силой, ни телекинезом, не дотрагивался больше нигде, но тот замер под ним, будто бабочка, нанизанная на булавку. Сердце Питера оглушительно колотилось, дышал он тихо-тихо и рвано. Сайлару казалось, он слышит даже стук крови в висках, где отчаянно трепыхались тонкие голубоватые жилки. Хотя, возможно, ему не казалось, просто сверхслухом он мало пользовался — слишком много побочных эффектов.

Питер упрямо лежал и отказывался подсказывать: ни продолжения не просил, ни вырываться не пробовал. Сайлар снисходительно улыбнулся уголком губ. Ладно, Питеру так тяжело решить — что ж, он поможет.

Сайлар перекатился на бок рядом, оставшись близко, но тщательно проследив, чтобы нигде не касаться Питера. Провел мысленно от шеи до пупка широкой горячей волной. Питер удивленно ахнул и выгнулся навстречу ласке, не успев сдержаться. Сайлар удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Перестань, — неубедительно велел Питер.

Невидимыми ладонями Сайлар с нажимом огладил его бока, спустился на бедра, нырнул между ними.

— Встань и уйди, — дернул он плечом, лаская нежную внутреннюю сторону бедер. — Я тебя не держу даже.

— Это моя комната.

— Это мой дом.

И город его. И штат как минимум, если уж на то пошло, и даже за его пределами вряд ли найдется желающий оспорить власть Сайлара — но это он благоразумно озвучивать не стал.

Питер никуда не пошел. Сайлара бесконечно забавляла его противоречивость. Желая спасать людей, угробить несметное их количество. В стремлении жить правильно — трахаться с собственным братом. Ненавидеть Сайлара до глубины души, но искать у него искупления.

— Ты шмель, — сказал ему Сайлар, продолжая поглаживать у самой паховой складки, но не продвигаясь выше. Вздохи Питера стали прерывистыми, он принялся ерзать. — Знаешь, говорят, шмель летать не должен? Глупости из прошлого века, но ты именно тот шмель, который летит, несмотря ни на что. Твои шестеренки крутятся вопреки всем законам природы.

— Твои аналогии с часами уже осточертели.

Если Питер пытался задеть, то подъеб со свистом пролетел мимо. 

— Ты все еще можешь встать и уйти, — безжалостно напомнил Сайлар.

Он коротко прочертил пальцем линию в воздухе, и трусы Питера разошлись по швам, стекли на простыню тряпичной лужицей. Сайлар с любопытством уставился ему между ног. Член у Питера был длинный и ровный, чуть тоньше, чем у Сайлара. Темно-розовый и восхитительно твердый. Сайлар коснулся его плашмя, раскрытой ладонью — по настоящему — и едва сдержал зарокотавшее в горле урчание. Питер захлебнулся воздухом, поддал бедрами навстречу и вцепился в простыню так, что костяшки побелели.

Прекрасно. 

Сайлар оттолкнулся от кровати, грациозно поднялся на ноги и вышел из комнаты, не оборачиваясь. Не нужно было видеть, чтобы догадаться, как взбешен Питер, но как бы Сайлару ни хотелось продолжения, свежая идея, только что возникшая в голове, привлекала больше.

Питер должен прийти к нему сам.

***

Океан лизал ноги нашкодившим щенком, будто извинялся за то, что ничуть не изменился; солнце целовало кромкой горизонт, расцвечивая небо апельсиново-сиреневыми разводами. Джаред собирался с духом, чтобы окунуться в прохладные волны — до темноты времени оставалось всего ничего — и старательно не смотрел в сторону Дженсена: тот не удосужился одеться. Один беглый взгляд — и океан снова пойдет по боку. Джаред выдохнул и уговорил себя еще на шажок. И еще. И еще.

Вода уже доходила до середины бедер, все тело покрылось мурашками. 

— Ты же хотел к океану, — пожурил Дженсен. — Так иди! — И с силой пихнул его в спину. 

Джаред вынырнул, смеясь и отплевываясь, набросился на Дженсена, и тот с воплем плюхнулся в подоспевшую волну. Выплыл он уже в десятке ярдов от Джареда, раскинул руки, готовясь красивым прыжком уйти под воду… И, неловко подпрыгнув, остался на месте. Джаред настороженно замер.

— Дженсен? Все в порядке?

Тот поднял палец, жестом призывая подождать. Осторожно повел ладонями в воздухе, будто нащупывая невидимую стену. Сначала его руки двигались плавно, как и положено, затем бицепсы напряглись, и в следующий миг Дженсен всем телом наклонился вперед, опираясь на воздух.

— Что за… — охренел Джаред и припустил к нему, убедиться на собственном опыте.

Собственный опыт подтвердил: невидимый барьер не давал пройти. Поначалу мягко тормозил шаг, но чем больше усилий прикладывал Джаред, тем жестче становился воздух. Джаред ударил кулаком в никуда и взвыл от боли.

Те пятнадцать минут до захода солнца, что они с Дженсеном брели в воде вдоль берега, стена оставалась неизменной. Они выбрались на пляж в полную темноту, окоченевшие и сбитые с толку. Вопросы, о которых Джаред старался не думать во имя сохранения психики, высыпали как грибы после дождя. Что, если это только в Америке? Или на континенте. Что, если Европу апокалипсис не затронул? Что, если кому-то выгодно, чтобы никто извне не проник внутрь?

Они нашли приют на ночь, с горем пополам отмылись от океанской соли, но заснуть можно было и не мечтать. Джаред вертелся, таращась в темное беззвездное небо за окном, наматывал вокруг себя одеяло и слушал, как рядом так же неприкаянно возится Дженсен. Жажда действий зудела под кожей, собственное бессилие приводило в ярость. У них не было врага, чтобы с ним бороться, и не было друга, который подсказал бы, с чего начать. Ни одной ниточки, чтобы распутать клубок необъяснимых событий, который, казалось, уже закатился в темный пыльный угол сознания. Дурацкая невидимая стена не лезла из головы, не давала думать ни о чем другом, блокировала от внешнего мира и спасительного сна.

Джаред провалился в тревожное забытье, лишь когда темный квадрат окна начал бледнеть, а призрачные очертания комнаты выступили из тьмы. Джаред просыпался каждый раз, стоило перевернуться на бок, и, не прошло и трех часов, уставился в потолок, не в силах сомкнуть глаз — еще более уставший, чем раньше.

А дальше стало лишь хуже.

Черные полосы жизни Джаред всегда переходил, держась за чью-то руку. В прямом смысле. Ему не требовалось чужое плечо, чтобы в него поплакаться, достаточно было это плечо похлопать. Тактильный голод в плохие времена выходил из-под контроля — Джаред отдавал себе в этом отчет, держал на периферии сознания, но не видел повода волноваться. Он черпал душевные силы из простого физического контакта; новые знакомые поначалу шарахались, потом привыкали, переставали обращать внимание.

Оказалось, что у Дженсена все работало с точностью наоборот. Он уворачивался от Джареда, держал дистанцию не меньше пары ярдов, а следующей ночью и вовсе лег в отдельную кровать. Стена будто переместилась с побережья и прочно выросла между ними.

— Я не могу так! — честно признался Джаред, стоя посреди комнаты в одних трусах и ненавидя саму мысль о том, чтобы лезть в пустую холодную постель. Он нерешительно шагнул к Дженсену, в глубине души надеясь, что тот откинет одеяло молчаливым приглашением, но остановился под остекленевшим взглядом.

— И я не могу, — в голосе Дженсена слышалась вина, и Джаред тут же почувствовал нелепый укол совести за то, что его расстроил. — Ты ни при чем, я просто... Я все думаю о том…

— Не надо, — помотал головой Джаред и отвернулся. — Я понял. Извини.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и выпалил Джареду в спину:

— Это не только стена. Мне больше не снятся сны. Те, про Нью-Йорк. Я больше не слышу голос.

Джаред замер.

— В любое другое время я бы сказал, что не слышать голоса в голове — к добру, — усмехнулся он, не оборачиваясь. Зашкаливала вероятность не сдержаться и опять распустить лапы.

Дженсен не ответил — не разозлился, не поддержал шутку. Джаред осторожно глянул через плечо. 

— Возможно, их там уже нет, — ровно произнес Дженсен. — Может, что-то случилось, и... и весь наш путь зря.

Конечно, Джаред не сдержался — в два шага оказался рядом, коснулся ладонью голого гладкого плеча и отдернул руку, проклиная долбаные рефлексы. Дженсен поблагодарил взглядом.

— Ты меня заставляешь это озвучивать, — Джаред скривился, пытаясь сложить губы в улыбке, но вряд ли преуспел. — Но ты же понимаешь, что нам, в общем-то, все равно, куда идти? Можно подумать, если бы не Нью-Йорк, то мы бы заняли пустую ферму и разводили за белым заборчиком кур и детишек.

Он таки добился своего: губы Дженсена предательски дрогнули.

— Ладно детишки. А вот с курами наверняка бы не сложилось.

Джаред фыркнул от смеха.

Иногда ему казалось, он сходит с ума, раз может смеяться над их ситуацией.

Дженсен осторожно, будто и в самом деле опасался наткнуться на невидимую стену, протянул руку и устроил прохладную ладонь на загривке Джареда. Смеха как не бывало — Джаред даже дыхание затаил, чтобы не спугнуть. Дженсен коснулся его губ едва ощутимо, щекотно опалил дыханием и отпустил — ни вожделенного рта, ни надежной ладони на шее.

— Вали, — кивнул Дженсен на соседнюю кровать. — Дай спать.

Он отвернулся, всем видом показывая, что уже дрыхнет без задних ног, но несколько минут спустя шепнул на грани слышимости:

— Спасибо.

Иногда Джареду казалось, что быть сумасшедшим — не так уж и плохо.

***

Питер стал злющий. 

— Все от недотраха, — поучительно поднимал палец Сайлар, отрываясь от сборки очередного хронометра. — Иди, найди себе девочку. Или мальчика. Ах да... сложновато с этим нынче, верно?

Питер хладнокровно его убивал и молча испарялся до следующей встречи.

Сайлар оживал, посмеиваясь, менял ковер на полу и возвращался к сбору капризного механизма. Он находил удивительный баланс между хаосом в голове Питера и четкой, строгой работой часов. Будь Питер часами, его стрелки вращались бы, как сумасшедшие, во все стороны. Будь часы Питером... Пожалуй, все необходимые детали просто не встали бы на свои места.

Иногда Сайлар чувствовал себя безумным шляпником и искренне наслаждался такими моментами. Реальность плавилась по его прихоти, рамки рушились, границы дозволенности размывались. Безнаказанность развращала. Сайлар впервые в жизни чувствовал свободу — не умытую и причесанную с плакатов, а истинную, ту, когда нечего терять. Когда ты неуязвим и сам устанавливаешь правила.

И только Питер отказывался по ним играть.

Невозможность проследить за Питером раздражала, словно заноза глубоко под кожей. Сайлар был одинок всегда, да, но он не выбирал это одиночество и не любил. Он не собирался вырезать континент подчистую. Во всем должен быть смысл, а какой смысл в уничтожении миллиардов невинных и бесполезных жизней? Питеру не хватило Сайлара — чтобы вовремя ненадолго умереть. 

А вдруг Питеру не хватит его снова, теперь?

Чтобы не думать о глупостях слишком много, Сайлар составил себе расписание: он любил планировать. С утра тренировался контролировать радиацию — она и без того слушалась неплохо, но умнее, считал Сайлар, учиться на ошибках других, чем на своих собственных. Затем практиковался в криокинезе и осторожно, мало-помалу, пробовал совершенный слух — наибольшее достижение с ним пока что заключалось в том, чтобы его блокировать. После обеда, на сладкое, Сайлар развлекался с абсолютной памятью. События, случившиеся после приобретения способности, складывались в голове идеальной упорядоченной картотекой; сложнее приходилось с более давними. Но стоило воссоздать их в памяти, как они тут же аккуратно ложились на полочку, готовые в любой момент напомнить о себе.

Перерывы и вечера оставались на «погрешность Питера». 

К несчастью, Питер, похоже, сделал над собой усилие и появлялся нечасто. Напоминал Сайлару наркомана: держался изо всех сил, но так или иначе проигрывал своей черной зависимости.

Сайлар жадно ловил все более редкие и оттого ценные срывы.

На сей раз Питер нашелся на крыльце. Сидел на перилах ограды, зацепившись за вертикальные перекладины ступнями, и невидяще таращился вдаль. Всерьез стало интересно, сколько он ждал: Сайлар весь день не выходил из дома. Прошлый визит Питера, даже несмотря на суперпамять и идеальное чувство времени, припоминался с трудом. На радостях Сайлар бесшумно подошел сзади, обхватил рукой горло Питера, уложил его на себя спиной, заставив потерять равновесие, и крепко поцеловал в качестве приветствия.

Питер стал дерганый: от неожиданности приоткрыл рот и телепортировался.

Всюду, куда хватало взгляда, простирался океан.

— О-о-о... — восхищенно выдохнул Сайлар. — Спасибо. Это Вирджиния-Бич?

Судя по загнанному виду, Питер явно не собирался делать Сайлару одолжений. Но помимо удивления от собственной выходки в глазах Питера таилось что-то еще. Сожаление. Страх.

— Ты ведь не боишься за себя, — недоверчиво озвучил Сайлар. — Бессмертие быстро вытесняет инстинкт самосохранения, по опыту знаю. Ты боишься за кого-то другого, да, Питер? Обзавелся друзьями?

— Ты говоришь сам с собой?

Питер взял себя в руки и небрежно пинал ногой песок, делая вид, что так и запланировано. Взять Сайлара на прогулку по пляжу — почему бы и нет?

— Хочешь, искупаемся? — шепнул Сайлар, приобнимая Питера за талию.

Тот рванулся из рук, и внезапное озарение Сайлара не порадовало. Поэтому неподалеку в песке образовалась воронка, а вокруг запястий Питера и Сайлара — аккуратные стальные браслеты. Без замка.

— Чтобы не вздумал меня здесь оставить, — пояснил Сайлар в ответ на разъяренный взгляд. — Прогуляемся?

Волны лениво слизывали следы с мокрого песка. Питер хмурился для вида, но избавиться от компании Сайлара не пытался. То ли слушал рассеянно, то ли пропускал мимо ушей — Сайлар соскучился по бессмысленному трепу и рассказывал про школьные времена, про дурных клиентов в магазине часов, про убийства.

— Ты любил кого-нибудь, когда-нибудь? — спросил Питер, прервав на полуслове и разрушив иллюзию, будто у Сайлара есть слушатель.

Сайлар остановился, обошел Питера, встал лицом к лицу и чуть опустил взгляд, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза.

— Да, — сказал он. — Тебя.

Питер скривился, как от пощечины. Раскрыл рот, закрыл, со вздохом закатил глаза.

Сайлар резко развернулся и зашагал дальше как ни в чем не бывало. У Питера не осталось выбора, и он, споткнувшись, поплелся следом, на полшага позади.

— Я о тебе забочусь, — принялся перечислять Сайлар. — Я вытираю тебе сопли. Я не могу тебя убить, и, что важнее, мне не хочется, чтобы ты был мертвым. Как славно, что наши желания и возможности совпадают! Между тем, ты меня убийственно удовлетворяешь, — Сайлар хмыкнул, довольный каламбуром. — Я тобой пользуюсь и позволяю тебе пользоваться собой. Это ли не любовь?

— Ты больной псих! — взвыл Питер и с силой дернул рукой. 

Кольцо неприятно врезалось в кожу, Сайлара отбросило назад. Питер сжал тонкие звенья, соединяющие наручники, и металл осыпался пеплом, мигом смешавшись с песком. Земля будто ушла из-под ног; Сайлар едва успел перехватить запястье Питера, а в следующий миг, не удержав равновесия, больно рухнул на колени в собственной гостиной.

Под кожей Питера змеились огненные ленты, он неровно сиял, вокруг глаз чернели круги.

— Ну-ну, не переживай так.

Не разжимая пальцев, Сайлар привлек Питера к себе, обжег щеку о нечеловечески горячую кожу, погладил лохматый затылок. Спустился ладонью ниже, сжал шею легонько и заставил повернуть голову так, чтобы удобно было поймать губы губами. От Питера полыхнуло злым пламенем, но вместо того, чтобы застыть изваянием, как ожидал Сайлар, он прижался всем телом, опаляя жаром сквозь одежду. Словно доверяясь Сайлару в нелепом порыве, рассчитывая, что тот спасет, остановит, убьет в крайнем случае — или просто, если приспичит.

Сайлар не стал убивать. Чем яростнее Питер кусал его губы, тем мягче Сайлар раскрывался навстречу, чем сильнее, до синяков и ожогов, впивались в предплечья пальцы, тем нежнее он скользил ладонями по плечам и спине Питера, будто трогая кипящую лаву. Сайлар прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь, одним глотком впитал весь жар и, кажется, еще немного, потому что Питер качнулся, хватая ртом воздух, потерял равновесие и стал заваливаться назад. Сайлар подхватил его невидимыми ладонями и отправил на диван. Ловить Питера начало входить в привычку.

— Видишь, я о тебе забочусь, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил прерванный разговор Сайлар, будто все произошедшее лишь доказывало его правоту. — Не уходи больше.

— Лучше бы я умер, — сказал потолку Питер. Глаза его подозрительно блестели. — Лучше бы я умер.

***

Переход через Чесапикский залив стал настоящим кошмаром. 

Солнце палило нещадно, глаза слезились даже сквозь темные очки — Дженсен не любил брать вещи в магазинах без крайней необходимости, но Джаред настоял. Смятые, будто бумага, корпуса машин блокировали дорогу каждые полмили, в низкой ограде моста зияли пробоины. Если подойти и глянуть вниз — Джаред, конечно, не удержался — голова начинала кружиться, а в животе завязывался мерзкий узел. 

— Не смотри, — рявкнул Дженсен и дернул Джареда назад. — И не тормози. Ты как хочешь, а до темноты надо быть на другом берегу, я на мосту ночевать не собираюсь.

То, что выбора может не остаться, стало ясно к полудню. Они рассчитали, что за девять часов должны добраться до Острова рыбаков, а на следующий день, если повезет, найти рабочие четыре колеса и пополнить запасы в Солсбери. 

В излишнем оптимизме расчетов пришлось расписаться после первого же тоннеля. 

Джаред проклял все и свою дурацкую идею с поездкой к океану — в первую очередь. Если шагать по солнцепеку удовольствия не доставляло, то прогулка в кромешной тьме на глубине в сотню футов по тоннелю, забитому изувеченными машинами, вышла поистине адской. Джаред никогда не относил к списку своих фобий боязнь темноты, глубины и замкнутых пространств, но теперь, кажется, обзавелся пакетом три в одном. Уже ближе к выходу, когда Дженсен объявил, что осталось меньше мили, и обернулся проверить, в порядке ли Джаред, страх накатил плотной, душной волной, неконтролируемый, парализующий. Дженсен ничего не спросил, не сказал, переложил фонарь в другую руку и крепко стиснул ладонь Джареда. Они так и шли, пока в лицо не пахнуло соленым океанским ветром. Колени предательски дрогнули, и Джаред едва не рухнул на раскаленный бетон в позе морской звезды. Остановила лишь отрезвляющая мысль о том, что впереди ждет еще один тоннель, да надежная хватка Дженсена.

На свежем воздухе стало полегче, хотя мост до сих пор навевал ужас: хлипкие бортики не казались надежной защитой, под ногами бушевал океан. Видимость была ни к черту — в полумиле впереди дорога растворялась в сизой дымке, и Джаред не мог избавиться от навязчивой идеи, что мост непременно обвалился где-то посередине, и им придется идти обратно весь путь в темноте.

Мост не обвалился. Зато на Острове рыбаков не оказалось ровным счетом ничего — клочок суши, который машины пролетали за пару минут, не предполагал мест для отдыха, даже завалящей заправочной станции не нашлось. До твердой земли они добрались уже в сумерках, а до ближайшей гостиницы — к счастью, оказавшейся не так далеко от берега, как они опасались — и вовсе глубокой ночью. Сил у Джареда осталось ровно на то, чтобы, не разуваясь, свалиться на кровать, подмять под себя Дженсена и заснуть, вцепившись в него мертвой хваткой. Из хватки, правда, Дженсен вывернулся, матерясь, и Джаред сквозь сон чувствовал, как его переворачивают, пихают и, кажется, раздевают — но, возможно, ему приснилось.

Проснулся он в трусах и в Дженсене — тот спеленал руками и ногами и мокро дышал в шею. Позорный будильник, который они таскали с собой, приказал долго жить, и по ощущениям Джареда они продрыхли по меньшей мере до полудня. 

— Вставай, — ткнул он в торчащую из-под одеяла голую пятку. — Вставай, я есть хочу.

Пятка недовольно затряслась, Дженсен, кряхтя, зарылся лицом в подушку.

— Я съем все, что найду, — предупредил Джаред.

Угроза сработала.

Запасов нашлось тревожно мало — несколько упаковок лапши быстрого приготовления, пара банок консервов и пакет с сухофруктами. 

Джаред жевал опостылевшую вермишель и бездумно пялился на походную горелку, нелепую в интерьере уютного гостиничного номера. Вытянув ноги, он случайно задел щиколотку Дженсена и там их и оставил. Дженсен не возражал. Джаред дожевал завтрак, откинулся на спинку стула и провел на пробу ступней выше, по икре, минуя колено, к бедрам. Дженсен отставил пластиковую миску, облизал покрасневшие губы и раздвинул ноги шире. 

Он не без усилий вылез из своего кокона и теперь отчаянно цеплялся за Джареда при любой возможности. Скрывал тщательно, но Джаред догадывался, что Нью-Йорк пугает Дженсена не меньше, чем его самого. Хорошие ли, плохие ли — Нью-Йорк означал перемены. Джаред не считал себя консерватором, но к настолько крутым и частым поворотам в жизни оказался не готов. Только он смирился с новой реальностью, как та разбилась о невидимую стену — Джаред нет-нет, да украдкой косился вверх, ожидая увидеть купол из книги Кинга. Мысль о том, что в Нью-Йорке их ждет новый вираж, отдавалась в груди глухой болью. Даже сотая доля вероятности потерять Дженсена заставляла мысленно корчиться.

Слабое утешение — но в глазах Дженсена Джаред видел отражение того же страха. Даже позволь Дженсен завести об этом разговор, Джаред бы не нашел слов. Он мог только пообещать, что будет рядом, что бы ни случилось, что он будет жить, и Дженсен будет.

И он обещал: губами, руками, всем телом, вплавлялся в Дженсена кожей, стремясь запомнить на уровне молекул, будто мог передать ему свою способность и в случае опасности спасти, восстановить их обоих.

Они вылезли из постели около пяти вечера; обсуждать было нечего — день вылетел, и Джаред не находил в себе сил переживать. После моста ему всяко требовалась передышка.

— Доедем до Черитона, — решил Дженсен, тыча пальцем в карту. — Приличного супермаркета ближе все равно нет. А завтра уже в Солсбери. 

Джаред согласно кивнул. Весь путь по мосту Дженсен не жаловался, не ныл и не напоминал о причине их веселой прогулки, и за одно это Джаред, не раздумывая, согласился бы пилить до Нью-Йорка без передышки, возжелай того Дженсен. 

Машины на гостиничной стоянке в рядок грели бока на солнце. Дженсен придирчиво осмотрел каждую и кивнул на приглянувшуюся. Джаред покорно уселся на пассажирское сиденье, невольно с тоской вспомнив о брошенном Бентли.

Дорога оказалась на удивление свободной. Периодически приходилось выворачивать на встречную полосу, но до Черитона они доехали меньше чем за полчаса — видимо, все, что могло попасть в аварию, сделало это на мосту. И тем не менее по мере приближения к Нью-Йорку комок в горле неумолимо рос. 

— Зальем бак по максимуму, — сказал Джаред. — И наберем еды так, чтобы хватило на поездку в Нью-Йорк и обратно.

«Обратно куда?» — ясно читалось в глазах Дженсена, но Джаред лишь помотал головой. Бездумно погладил обивку сиденья, глянул в зеркало заднего вида и признался:

— У меня плохое предчувствие.

***

— Расслабься, — мурлыкнул Сайлар. Под гладкой кожей бугрились напряженные мышцы, и он старательно, хоть и неумело, разминал их пальцами. — Ты весь как камень. Ну же, все хорошо, выдохни, во-от та-ак…

— Ай! — Питер вздрогнул и попытался вывернуться. Попытка успехом не увенчалась: Сайлар сидел сверху, прижимая всем весом. — Больно. Ты все неправильно делаешь!

— Прости, ни у кого до сих пор не встретилось способности делать супермассаж.

Питер фыркнул, и Сайлара опрокинуло на кровать мягкой волной.

— Ты мне покажешь, как надо? — вздернул он брови.

На удивление, Питер ломаться не стал.

— Покажу.

Сайлар мигом стянул майку и перевернулся на живот, с готовностью подставляясь. Питер легко опустился сверху, зафиксировал бедра коленями и прошелся по плечам серией умелых нажатий.

— О-о-о… Твои руки. Это нечто. Да, вот так, ох, да, черт, Пи-ит… Этому на курсах медсестер учат? Еще. Вот тут, да-а-ах… 

Слова слились в невнятное мычание, Сайлару самому смешно было, но заставить себя ворочать языком сил не нашлось: слишком сильное удовольствие доставляли прикосновения Питера. Подставлять ему спину было неразумно, как ни посмотри: Питер скорее воткнул бы в нее нож, чем прикрыл, но ножей Сайлар давно не боялся, да и Питер на удивление не спешил нападать. Гладил плечи мягкими — по долгу службы — ладонями, приятно-соблазнительно прижимался пахом к заднице. Возбуждение лениво и низко гудело в крови, веки наливались тяжестью. Дрема укутывала теплым коконом; Сайлар балансировал на самом краю и сдался, позволив себе в ней раствориться.

Звучали голоса, шумели машины. Высокий светловолосый парень протягивал к Сайлару руку, и мир застывал мухой в янтаре. Питер смеялся, легко, беззаботно, выставляя напоказ длинную шею. Пустота и тьма, ни страха, ни голода, ни спокойствия — ни-че-го, а затем звук голосов. Шум машин.

Сайлар проснулся, вздрогнув, от ощущения, будто падает. Питер прекратил массаж: сидел теперь рядом, опираясь на спинку кровати, и выписывал восьмерки на спине Сайлара кончиками пальцев. 

Способности, смешиваясь, побочным эффектом прокачивали интуицию едва ли не до дара предвидения. Возможно, умение рисовать будущее просачивалось в сны — Сайлар не знал. Он знал только, что…

— Все изменится, Питер. Нарисуй мне будущее, а?

— Сам нарисуй.

Сайлар украдкой скосил глаза наверх. Лицо Питера выражало много и сложно, отчего хотелось обнять его в дурацком порыве и соврать, что станет лучше.

— У меня по-другому выходит. Непонятно. И дольше. 

— Зато картины маслом. Может, продашь кому? Ах да…

— Когда ты стал таким ядовитым? Покажи язык.

Питер высунул язык.

— Странно, не раздвоенный. 

— А-ха-ха, когда ты стал таким смешным? Перенял остроумие у одной из жертв?

— Нет, зайка, это мое, врожденное, — Сайлар взмахнул рукой и положил перед Питером блокнот с карандашом. — Рисуй.

— Иди к черту.

Сайлар уселся рядом, обиженно выпятил губу и сложил руки на груди. Но надолго его не хватило: чужой и в то же время знакомый запах щекотал ноздри, к бедру прижималось теплое бедро Питера, и Сайлара тянуло, влекло к нему непреодолимым, почти животным инстинктом.

— Питер.

— Чего тебе?

— Иди сюда.

Питер не успел среагировать на резкую смену настроения, не успел запротестовать. Сайлар надежно зафиксировал ладонью его затылок и, повернув к себе, коснулся сомкнутыми губами губ. Дождался, пока сжатый в полоску рот расслабится, приоткроется — неуверенно, но давая шанс. Кем был Сайлар, чтобы им не воспользоваться?

Он перевернулся на Питера, подминая под себя, наслаждаясь ощущением крепкого, гибкого тела. Втолкнул колено между его ног, медленно повел вверх, пока не уперся в мягкую мошонку. Заурчал в предвкушении и телекинезом рванул майку Питера в стороны, не прекращая жадно гладить его лицо, шею, плечи. Питер не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал, молча принимал ласку, напряженный, готовый в любой момент дать отпор. Сайлар заставил себя остановиться, оттолкнулся от матраса и сел на пятки. Впился глазами в лицо Питера, мысленно упрашивая: ну давай, ну один шажок, ты же хочешь. Признайся. Поддайся, все остальное — я сам, только дай слабину.

Ни хрена. Чертов упрямый сукин сын. Штаны в паху топорщатся домиком, щеки красные-красные — но скорее лопнет, чем сдастся, будет ломаться до упора, как школьница на первом свидании.

Сайлар в расстройстве ударил воздушной волной в стену. Зеркало осыпалось на пол стеклянным дождем. Питер издевательски фыркнул и, не прикасаясь, столкнул Сайлара на пол, будто щенка.

Стоило переключиться: Питер превращался в одержимость.

На ультиматум блокнота и карандаша способность рисовать будущее ответила художественным запором. Но Сайлар взял упрямством: через пару дней мучений хаотичные линии начали принимать форму, и бессмыслица, ранее проявлявшаяся лишь на холстах и в цвете, наконец преобразовалась в монохром формата «А5». Сайлар разложил на полу спальни дела рук своих и в задумчивости поскреб подбородок. Колючий. Побриться, что ли?

Двое, кем бы они ни были, упорно кочевали с одного наброска на другой. Портреты подозреваемых для полиции по ним составить не вышло бы, но сходство прослеживалось. Опознать их, разумеется, не получалось, зато в пейзажах скрывались подсказки. Фон Сайлар рисовал совсем схематично и небрежно, но на одном из рисунков проглядывала вывеска «Ричмонд-маркет», а на другом — побережье Вирджинии, то самое, где они с Питером совсем недавно побывали. Похоже, разминулись с теми двумя. Досадно. Сайлар испытывал нездоровый интерес к новым знакомствам. На следующем наброске безошибочно узнавался мост-тоннель через Чесапикский пролив, а еще один показывал полную чушь: светловолосого парня возле машины и непонятное облако на уровне его ног. Несколько рисунков оказались совершенно бесполезными: безликие улицы, дороги, деревья. 

Сверяясь с картой, Сайлар разложил рисунки-указатели в хронологическом порядке. Получалось, парочка направлялась либо в Нью-Йорк, либо из него, и Сайлар, следуя интуиции, склонялся к первому. И предвкушал.

— К нам гости! — обрадовал он Питера за ужином.

Тот недоверчиво приподнял бровь.

Сайлар навалился грудью на стол, едва не заехав локтем в тарелку, и поделился интимно:

— Люди. Способности. Веселье!

— Охота на людей, конечно, что может быть интереснее.

— Ну, тебе интереснее поиграть в супермена. Я лишь подкармливаю твой комплекс героя.

— О, теперь, значит, все сводится ко мне.

— Конечно, к тебе, мне тут больше некого впечатлять. 

Питер демонстративно отодвинул тарелку с едва тронутой едой.

— Ты меня уже впечатлил по самое не могу. Переключись на своих вот гостей, например.

— Да что с них взять? Таких на один зуб хватает. Бьешь — бегут, один раз убьешь — умрут. Ты, Питер, особенный. Ты мне нравишься. 

— О, я чертовски польщен, — скривился Питер и попытался подняться из-за стола, но плюхнулся обратно, повинуясь жесту Сайлара.

— Сидеть. Я тебя не отпускал.

Питер так легко поддавался на провокации. Глаза его сузились, под кожей вспыхнули оранжево-красные ленты, и Сайлар едва успел отбить огненную струю ледяной. 

— Ну-ну, не буянь. Вот как будет: мы пойдем их встречать. Моя задача — забрать способности. Твоя — не дать мне это сделать. Возражений нет? Нет, отлично.

— Есть, гребаный ты ублюдок!

— Жаль, они не принимаются. Скрепим?

Тарелки разлетелись по сторонам, освобождая стол. В мгновение ока Питер оказался на нем на спине, а Сайлар сверху, и у губ Питера, кривящихся в гневном оскале, был восхитительный пряный привкус крови. 

***

Последняя найденная работоспособная тачка едва волочила колеса, выжимая от силы сорок миль в час, но Джаред радовался и тому: всяко не на своих двоих.

На полдороге к Нью-Йорку радоваться он перестал. После Филадельфии машины попадались все реже, а затем и вовсе исчезли; исчезли следы аварий, россыпь битых стекол на дорогах. Трентон казался макетом города, где никто и не жил никогда, снежным шаром, где снег если и сыпется со стеклянного неба, то лишь бумажной стружкой. Будто они попали в шоу Трумана и крутятся, как белки в колесе, на забаву зрителей. Тогда Джаред подумал, что еще ничего в новой реальности так его не пугало.

А затем появились следы разрушений. Сначала почти незаметные — облупившаяся краска на стенах домов, сорванные провода. Покосившиеся столбы и перекошенные заборы вызывали неясную тревогу, но ничто не могло в полной мере подготовить к Эдисону на следующей остановке: его почти сровняло с землей. Ни трупов, ни пятен крови, но от каменного крошева и одиноко торчащих обломков стен к горлу подкатывал комок, и Джаред едва сдерживал рвотные позывы.

Вместо Нью-Йорка он ожидал увидеть пустыню — учитывая, как выглядел Эдисон в тридцати милях от эпицентра, — а то, что Нью-Йорк стал эпицентром чего-бы-там-ни-произошло, Джаред не сомневался ни секунды.

Линия города, выступившая на горизонте, казалась издевкой, добавившей в новую реальность щедрую горсть абсурда. Небоскребы таранили облака, блестели стеклянными боками. Будто невидимая граница пролегла: только что — руины и разруха, а затем, как по волшебству — целые и невредимые здания.

Для полноты ощущений бензин подходил к концу.

— Давай свернем, — сказал Дженсен, не дожидаясь, пока машина безжизненно замрет на дороге.

Голос его, нарушивший тишину впервые за день, показался чужим.

— Но мы же… — возразил Джаред на автомате: все нутро вопило согласием. Делать ноги как можно скорее, не выяснять, какое зло притаилось в бывшей столице мира.

— Я знаю. 

Джаред сбавил скорость до двадцати миль в час, скосил глаза.

— Хорошо. Давай переночуем здесь и завтра повернем… куда? В Пенсильванию?

— Куда угодно. Выбирай. Я уже один раз облажался.

Молчание горчило виной. Джаред не нашелся, как подбодрить, хотя искренне ни в чем не винил Дженсена. Их никто нигде не ждал, а если и ждал, то не пытался об этом сообщить. 

Нью-Йорк стоял нетронутым. Деревья шумели густыми кронами, плетеные стулья у столиков ресторанов приглашали отдохнуть, будто не зная, что хозяева больше никого не ждут. Гостиница на самой окраине города, у которой притормозил Джаред, выглядела новехонькой, словно отремонтированной точно к их приезду. 

Только внутри ничего не было. В прямом смысле: Джаред машинально сомкнул пальцы на резной ручке да так и застыл — за стеклянной дверью темнела бетонная коробка с подпирающими потолок сваями, создавая дикий контраст с модным, будто с рекламного буклета, фасадом.

— Мне кажется, или мы попали в дешевый ужастик? — пробормотал Джаред, надеясь фальшивой бравадой отогнать слабость в конечностях.

— В дорогой, — поправил Дженсен. — Иначе кто бы раскошелился на такие декорации?

Джаред попытался улыбнуться, но судя по ответной гримасе Дженсена, получилось у них обоих не очень.

К счастью, задние сиденья Фольксвагена откидывались, образуя вместе с багажником достаточно пространства, чтобы улечься и почти полностью вытянуть ноги. Джаред прижал к себе Дженсена, вцепился в него, как в спасательный круг, и ткнулся носом в отросшие волосы на затылке. Зажмурился, вдыхая его запах до головокружения глубоко. 

— Мне кажется, все нереально. Мне все это снится. Ты мне снишься. Я бы дорого отдал, чтобы проснуться-а-а-ай!

Дженсен пребольно его ущипнул, а затем еще и лягнул пяткой в голень.

— Как спится?

— Ты чего-о? — обиженно потер руку Джаред, упрямо не выпуская Дженсена из хватки. — Я имел в виду, я бы хотел проснуться с тобой. В смысле, ты не часть кошмара. То есть…

— О господи, заткнись. 

Джаред не видел, но кожей почувствовал, как Дженсен закатил глаза.

— Заткни меня, — шепнул Джаред, выпуская Дженсена, давая ему возможность развернуться и с готовностью подставляясь жадным губам.

В этот раз Дженсен не осторожничал. Раньше Джаред всегда чувствовал: Дженсен сдерживался, тщательно себя контролировал, чтобы не пережать, давал время привыкнуть, отступить, передумать. 

Но не теперь. 

Между ног с напором втиснулось колено, Дженсен толкнул Джареда на спину так, что едва дух не вышиб, навалился сверху. С силой прикусил губу, рванул вниз джинсы. Джаред подался вверх, в уверенную жесткую ладонь, сомкнувшуюся кольцом вокруг члена, и не сдержал стона.

— Теперь реально? — прошипел Дженсен в шею и прихватил кожу губами. — Или все еще страшный сон?

— Я люблю тебя.

Дженсен замер, и Джаред замер, сам не веря, что это сказал.

— Я не имел в виду… В смысле, мой член у тебя в руках, ты же понимаешь, я сейчас не очень соображаю… 

— Я тебя… Замолчи, пожалуйста.

Джаред послушался. Вложил в поцелуй все, что чувствовал — и смятение, и отчаяние, и острую, ни с чем не сравнимую нужду в нем, в Дженсене. И то, в чем признался случайно. Цеплялся за плечи, кусал, целовал, гладил все, до чего дотягивался. Дженсен приспустил джинсы и обхватил теперь оба члена, лаская быстрыми четкими движениями, проезжаясь телом по телу, головкой по стволу. В машине было страшно неудобно, Джаред стукался головой о спинку переднего сиденья, руками о двери; ноги упирались в стенку багажника — но он едва замечал. Ничего не существовало, кроме тяжелого веса Дженсена, кожи Дженсена, запаха Дженсена, влажного дыхания Дженсена, Дженсена, Дженсена… 

Джаред выгнулся в сладкой судороге наслаждения, прошившей все тело. Еще пара движений — и Дженсен тихо застонал с ним в унисон.

Солнце, как ни странно, все так же поднялось на востоке. Заглянуло в окна машины, безжалостно пробралось лучами под веки. Пробуждение не порадовало: волосы у шеи пропитались потом, а сперма на животе мерзко засохла пленкой. Джаред скривился, вылез наружу, разминая затекшие ноги, кое-как помылся водой из бутылки. Дженсен спал слишком чутко — проснулся тут же. 

Удивительно, как наутро все устаканивалось в голове. Как легко Джаред привыкал к изменчивым правилам и условиям. Первые дни в опустевшем мире ему казалось — он сойдет с ума, не вынесет очередного потрясения, но каждое новое утро доказывало, что лимит все еще не исчерпан.

Впрочем, кто знает, как бы сложилось, не встреть он Дженсена.

По их расчетам, бензина в запасе имелось как минимум на полсотни миль, но буквально пять минут спустя машина встала. Двигатель не глох, бак не опустел, но Фольксваген упорно оставался на месте. Джаред в растерянности взглянул на Дженсена, не зная, где искать проблему. Тот пожал плечами, вылез на дорогу и застыл, таращась перед собой.

— Что? — забеспокоился Джаред. Ответа не дождался, пришлось выяснять самому.

На дороге стоял человек — высокий парень с темными волосами. Раскрытую ладонь он небрежно держал перед собой на уровне груди и мечтательно улыбался. По коже пошли мурашки.

Не рискуя повторять ошибку с давешним психом — да и парень выглядел не слишком дружелюбным — Джаред дернул Дженсена за руку, и они, не сговариваясь, рванули туда, откуда приехали. Джаред едва успел затормозить, когда перед ним, прямо из воздуха, возник еще один человек. 

Машина, оставшаяся ненадежной защитой между ними и первым парнем, неожиданно улетела вбок, словно ее смахнули гигантской невидимой ладонью, смачно приземлилась на бок. Не зная, кто из двоих опаснее, Джаред прижался спиной к спине Дженсена, чтобы оба оставались в поле зрения.

— Пи-итер, — протянул темный, неспешно приближаясь. — Скажем честно, ты опоздал. Я выиграл спор, ты мне должен желание.

Каким-то образом сразу стало ясно, что Питер менее опасен. Джаред медленно попятился к нему, ухватив руку Дженсена.

— Какое желание? — нахмурился Питер. — Мы не договаривались. Я не отвечаю за сделки, которые ты заключаешь сам с собой.

А может, и не менее опасен. Джаред оглянулся на Дженсена, не соображая, куда бежать и что вообще происходит.

— Просто дайте нам уйти, — осторожно попробовал Дженсен, но его проигнорировали.

— Не мешай мне, Пит, — промурлыкал темный. Поднял руку, указывая на Дженсена пальцем. — Начнем с тебя?

— Нет! — заорал Джаред, загораживая собой Дженсена, и в то же время сзади крикнули:

— Сайлар, оставь их!

Сайлар поднял камень, и на мгновение Джареду показалось, что этот камень сейчас прилетит одному из них в голову. Но похоже, зрение — а может, и разум — его подвели, потому что в следующий миг с руки Сайлара свисала веревка, а еще секундой позже эта веревка крепко связывала Джареда по рукам и ногам. 

Питер выбросил вперед руку, метнул вперед огненный шар, но Сайлар легко уклонился, слегка взмахнул пальцами, и Питер плюхнулся на спину. Сердце ушло в пятки: Сайлар приближался к Дженсену, а Джаред бестолково извивался в своих путах.

— Беги! — крикнул он Дженсену. 

Тот не шелохнулся. Стоял, сжав пальцы в кулаки и ждал. Майка прилипла к спине Джареда, на лбу выступил холодный пот. Сайлар медленно-медленно протянул руку, и Джаред понятия не имел, что он собирается сделать, но честное слово, он не хотел знать. А потом Дженсен резко перехватил запястье Сайлара, закрыл глаза, и вся кровь отхлынула от его лица. Джаред едва не вывихнул руку, вырываясь из веревок, бессильно повторяя «Дженсен», будто заклинание. 

Все замерло. Сайлар, Дженсен, Джаред — силясь осознать, что произошло и насколько все плохо.

— Я в порядке, — наконец подал голос Дженсен. 

Сайлар стоял, не двигаясь.

На плечо Джареда легла рука, он только моргнуть успел, как мир завертелся, а после наполнился звуками города. Живого города.

— Стой здесь, — приказал Питер.

«Дженсен», — билось в голове, в висках с каждым ударом сердца. Кто-то прошел мимо, толкнув Джареда, недалеко заплакал ребенок. Играла музыка, шумела вода. Из-за пышной зелени, как на открытках, выглядывала Эйфелева башня. 

Из легких будто вышибло весь воздух, глаза предательски защипало. 

— Джаред, — выдохнули прямо в ухо, и Дженсен свалился ему в руки, ошалевший, все еще бледный, но живой и невредимый.

На языке вертелись тысячи вопросов, лидировал главный: что, черт возьми, только что произошло? Мир, знакомый и родной, кипел жизнью, журчала французская речь, и хотелось смеяться и плакать одновременно, сесть посреди площади и слушать, слушать, закрыв глаза.

И Дженсен был рядом.

 

**Эпилог**

Реальность включилась так же резко, как схлопнулась, Сайлар шумно втянул воздух, до отказа наполняя легкие, и резко сел. Взгляд заметался, впитывая незнакомую обстановку — пустые светлые стены, простой письменный стол, шкаф, кровать, Питер. Все.

В уши хлынули звуки: гудок машины, чей-то голос. Сайлар в удивлении распахнул глаза, вопросительно уставился на Питера. Тот выглядел по-другому. Переоделся и, кажется, что-то сделал с волосами — они казались короче и чище, чем обычно. 

— Что произошло? — спросил Сайлар, силясь осознать, сколько времени он провел в отключке. Вопреки логике ощущения обманчиво подсказывали — пару секунд, не больше. — Где эти двое? 

Питер склонил голову и задумчиво его разглядывал. И выдал наконец бессмыслицу:

— Понятия не имею. Уж год прошел.

Дар речи ненадолго отказал Сайлару. Питер, видимо, шутил?

— И что же со мной было все это время?

— Ничего.

Питер не шутил. Но облегчать Сайлару задачу явно не собирался. Сайлар неуверенно поднес руки к лицу, потрогал грудь, ноги. Все было на месте, ничего не болело, не отлежалось и не отвалилось.

— У того парня, Дженсена, была интересная способность. Тебе бы понравилась.

Питер откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Сайлар рыкнул, выбросил вперед руку и прижал Питера к стене в паре футов над полом. Царапнул его шею на пробу, пустил струйку крови за шиворот белой футболки.

— Говори. _Говори правду_.

Питер прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, будто только этого и ждал. Затем мощной волной отбросил Сайлара назад, выскользнул из хватки и неуклюже свалился на пол.

— Брось, попрактикуешь способность внушения на ком-нибудь другом. Я и так собирался сказать правду. Так вот, тот парень, Дженсен, превращал настоящее в искусственное. И обратно. Идеальный способ «заморозить» человека на пару десятков лет, главное, чтобы было кому разбудить. В общем, ты тут пропустил пару мелочей. Америка возрождается! — Питер пафосно взмахнул рукой, явно цитируя. — Черепашьими темпами, но...

— Твоими молитвами, — хмыкнул Сайлар. Спустил ноги на пол, изучая светлый палас. — Значит, я был?..

— Крайне жуткой человекоподобной куклой. У меня в кладовке.

С минуту Сайлар обдумывал эту мысль, затем расплылся в ответном оскале. Значит, Питер перенял способность. У него был шанс похоронить Сайлара навсегда, но он сознательно им не воспользовался. Настроение Сайлара, несмотря на сумятицу в голове, резко улучшилось.

— Скажи, Питер, ты же меня навещал? Ну там — читал книжки, держал за ручку? — Сайлар похабно поиграл бровями.

Питер пошел красными пятнами и резко отвернулся к окну.

— Я вытирал с тебя пыль по праздникам.

— Очень заботливо с твоей стороны.

Почти полюбившаяся спокойная жизнь отправилась коту под хвост, и следовало срочно составить новый план. Мысли наслаивались, путались, почему Питер его оживил обратно? Что творится снаружи? Люди. Общество. Правила и законы — опять чужие.

— Я мог бы быть президентом, — скорбно качая головой, пробормотал Сайлар.

Питер расхохотался. Сайлар одарил его убийственным взглядом, потом вспомнил о важном.

— А наш дом?

— Твой дом? — стервозно поправил Питер. — Полагаю, он станет вторым Стоунхенджем. На него уже наложили лапу и срубят бешеные деньги на туристах.

— Возмутительно.

Информации поступало слишком много, она не помещалась в голове. Шестеренки натужно скрипели, винтики вываливались. Вдобавок часы в гостиной Питера отставали на полторы секунды и мешали сосредоточиться.

Сайлар слабо махнул рукой, как назойливую муху прогоняя.

— Ладно. Дай мне газету и побыть одному, привести в порядок мысли.

Питер кивнул, но остался на месте. Сайлар взъерошил волосы, унимая раздражение.

— Ну что еще?

— Ты хотел, чтобы я пришел сам, — сказал Питер. — Вот он я.


End file.
